Total Drama BC
by jj13dog
Summary: *Sequel to Total Drama My Way Season 1* The 14 contestants from season one are back along with two new contestants! Join us along the journey with a new setting, an new co-host, but the same old sadistic host, Chris McLain! New rivalries, new couples, and EVEN MORE drama! Who will win, and who win lose? Find out right here, on TOTAL DRAMA B.C. *T for minor swearing and sexual ref*
1. Chapter 1

**SEASON 2 BABY! So I said I would write a season 2 so here I am, writing a season 2! This one promises to be longer, better, and more descriptive then the last! If it isn't, then sorry! But I would like to ask all of you to review and support me throughout this story as you did the last! And without further ado, season two of Total Drama My Way**

Chris is standing on a marble port decorated with palm trees and signs of an unknown language, with a dark tanned man with a fedora over a spikey mess of hair.

"Welcome, Total Drama Fans, to season 2 of our EPIC hit T.V. series. Last season we brought 14 contestants to battle it out in hopes of one million dollars. Michael managed to win it all, but I informed them, that there would be another chance at the million."

Chris walks farther down the dock to where a helicopter was floating above him. "This season, I am joined by my new Co-Host, Manitoba Smith" Chris says, introducing the man next to him. Manitoba is an archeologist, who will be helping me out with the season, for "authenticity" or more pain! I just can't decide!" Chris says with a laugh.

"Ei, I'll be helping with a bit o both in this show mate!" Manitoba says, tipping his hat. "It'll be a blast!"

"Yep!" Chris says optimistically. "This is gonna be the best ever! Now, let's bring in our victims!" Chris says, causing the helicopter door to open. "First off, we have Michael, the winner of Total Drama Season One and the top athlete of the cast!"

Michael dives off of the helicopter into the bay and swims to shore. "Hey Chris! I'm back for my second million this time!" Michael says excitedly. "I totally got this one in the bag!"

"Wow Michael, you sure seem excited! But we have to move onto our next contestant" Chris explains. "She's the international T.V. sweetheart, the princess of our show, its ALI!" Chris says.

Chef picks up Ali, who is struggling against his strength. "Please Chef, don't! I'm fragile!" She says, before Chef throws her into the water. A few seconds later, she resurfaces. Her hair is wet and she swims back to shore, where she goes up to Chris.

"Hey Ali! You cold at all?" Chris says to the shivering girl.

"Wha-whatever" Ali says, shivering madly. "Can we get on with this al-already?!" She finishes standing over by Michael.

"The next contestant was the great jerk, the king of all jerks , the master of deception, and the man who made all the drama last season, itttsss Mark!" Chris exclaimed.

In the helicopter you hear some fighting going on, until Mark pops out, and jumps onto the dock. "Sorry Chef, but you aren't going to get me!" Mark brags. "I'm just badass that way!" Mark says condescendingly with his head held high and his usual smirk on his face. "Hey Ali, good to see ya!" Mark says, causing Ali to scowl in disgust.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali; "This season, that lowdown, deceptive piece of shit is going down early! I am not going to let him get ahead of the game!"

Confessional over (Ali)

Chris has now settled everyone down again and looks at the camera. "Next, we have yet ANOTHER fan favorite! He's not strong, he's not hot, but he has a brain for miles! Everyone welcome our favorite tech nerd, JJ!" Chris says, as Chef comes out of the helicopter, holding JJ in a wedgie, who is wide eyed in pain.

"HELP MEEEEE!" JJ cries out as he falls. When he hits the water, he goes straight under. He resurfaces after about 10 seconds.

"Hey JJ, nice entrance" Mark sneers. "That really must impress all the viewers back home!" Mark finishes with a laugh.

JJ rolls his eyes and goes over to where Ali and Michael are. "So guys, vote him off first chance we can?" JJ asks curiously.

"Our next contestant is the Queen of Mean, the Sexiest of them all, and the whiny brat of the cast. ITS BELLA!" Chris announces, causing everyone but Mark to groan.

Bella flips down from the helicopter, landing gracefully, and then tackling Mark, starting a make-out session with her boyfriend.

"Ugghhhh, get a room you two!" Ali complained. She then pushed Mark, causing Mark and Bella to both fall on the marble, knocking the couple apart.

"Owwwww!" Bella complained. "What the hell was that for?!" She yelled at Ali.

"Ummm, for acting like animals!" Ali retorts. "Aren't you supposed to be human beings, and not disgusting rodents?"

"WHATEVER!" Chris yells. "Now, I can finally get to this seasons intros!" Chris again recomposes himself and turns towards the camera again. "Now, we have yet another fan favorite, the anti-Bella, the skater girl tomboy of the cast! Its LAUREN!"

Suddenly, the skater girl flies out of the helicopter on her favorite board. "YEEHAAAA!" She yells as she lands on the docks and grinds on the edge of the docks up to Chris. "Sup" She says in a badass way.

"Nice entrance Lauren! Way to be badass!" Chris compliments the skater.

"I really didn't even try" Lauren says coolly, before going to stand next to Ali. "So Ali, hows it going" She asked her best friend.

"Our next contestant, dominated until he managed to piss everyone else off and turn even his own allies against him" Chris started, and everyone knew who he was talking about. "It's the bossy scout himself, MATHEW!"

Mathew is seen pushed out of the helicopter violently. He is wearing his class a scout uniform, as he hits the water with a splash and resurfaces. "Chris you are so paying for the dry cleaning for this!" Mathew verbally attacked the host. "This is a very important uniform!"

Chris just rolls his eyes and pushes Mathew back into the water. "Mathew, no one gives a shit about your scout uniform! Now get out of the water and get in the group" Chris commanded the scout, who glared at him with a LOT of hate in his gaze." Now, our next contestant was the anti-social, ultra introvert, and SUPER NERDY, ITS DREW!"

Chef picks up Drew and brings him to the edge of the helicopter. "This is highly ilogicaaaaaaallllllllllllllll!" Drew says as Chef throws him out of the plane mid-sentence. (Season 5 intro reference! YEAH BABY)

Drew lands in the water, and dosen't resurface after a few seconds, causing Ali to jump into the water to save her friend. "I'm coming Drew!" She calls. Soon Ali comes back up, holding Drew, and she brings him back to shore where she begins to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

"Now while Ali tries to save Drew, we'll bring our next contestant in! She is the queen of insane, she ran from the RCMP after her elimination, causing us to have to track her down!" Chris says, scaring the other contestants. "ITS MONACO!"

Suddenly Monaco flips out of the helicopter, landing next to everyone, and scaring everyone.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: *In a fetal position* "So much scariness!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Alright, people, get back up!" Chris commands. "We've got our next contestant ready! He loves tea time, properness and HATES American food! Its Connor, the local Brit!"

After Chris says that, Chef throws Connor down rather hard, who instead of panicking, pulls out an umbrella and slows down to a peaceful landing on the dock. "Gooday everyone!" He says with a tone of proper cheerfulness. "I look forward to all that shall come this season!" He finishes before walking over to stand by everyone else. Suddenly he spots Lauren and walks directly over to her. "You look ravishing today M'lady" Connor says.

"Ummmm, okay" Lauren says, looking confused, as she slowly scoots away

Confessional (Connor)

"What a pretty lass… It's too bad she's American!"

Confessional over (Connor)

"Ok now, we have a schedule to keep, so I'll be getting to the next camper now!" Chris says. "This boy really brought in some laughs for the short time he was here, and his underwear was dropped on his head in the third episode… ITS GARRET!" Chris announces as Garret stumbles out of the helicopter, Falling right near Chris, who intentionally avoided him.

"Owwwwwww!" Garret groans. "Why me?"

"Cause Garret, you're a total clutz!" Mathew yelled. "Now get back here so we can get back onto the show!"

"Hey, as great as it is for ratings, we've got a schedule to keep, like I've said before!" Chris says. "So, our next contestant was framed, and never shut up, EVER! Its Jaden!" Chris says.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Jaden yells as he hits the dock. "Ow, I really should of adjusted my body weight to make the fall less painful therefor-" Jaden says as he rattles off a hundred words for a minute.

"Hey, Jaden" Chris says. "Zip it and stand over by everybody else! Now the next contestant was also framed! He is a comical gamer with a few gold medals in fencing, ITS BRENDAN!"

Brendan jumps down from the helicopter and makes a perfect landing. "Yo Chris, what's up dude?" He asks casually bumping fists with the host.

"Cool, now our final contestant was the first to be eliminated, not that she cared anyway! ITS MADDI!" Chris says, as the goth falls from the sky silent without a care. She resurfaces and swims over to the dock.

"Whatever Chris, I'm only back cause of the stupid contract!" Maddi says before standing over by Drew, who is staring. "What?" The goth asks the nerd.

"Now, you all thought it would be just you again right?" Chris asks. "Well think again, because we've got TWO new cast members!" Chris announces. "Our first contestant is fresh from Juvie, with a criminal record a mile long, ITS EDITH!" Chris says as a new helicopter pulls up and its doors open.

"Death from above!" Edith yelled as she dropped down from the helicopter to the dock. She had tanned skin and piercings like Duncan's with Green highlights streaming through her hair. She wore a leather jacket over a Green Day tee-shirt and leather jeans with chains on them. "Hey losers!" She said as she analyses the cast. "Looks like easy picking!" She says, smirking evilly.

"Now that she's introduced, we have our next contestant, its DAWN!" Chris says, as a girl floats out of the plane with the help of some animals. (Just so you know this is Dawn for Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Same look about her too)

Dawn reaches the dock quickly and not wet at all. "Greetings children of Mother Earth!" She says before walking over to JJ and Ali. "Your auras are a bright pink, which means you are in love! That's so sweet!" She says, swooning.

JJ and Ali look at the moonchild with a funny look. "Umm thanks?" JJ says.

"Oh, you must not understand, I can read auras!" Dawn explains, confusing the couple even more. "Its complicated!"

FLASH

Chris is giving everyone a tour of the set. "This season is called Total Drama B.C., which means that the theme is ancient times, so look around!" Chris explains. "Now that we have reached the commons area, I will divide the teams!" Chris says, pulling out a list.

"Mathew"

"Edith"

"JJ"

"Garret"

"Bella"

"Michael"

"Mark"

"And Monaco, stand over there, you are team A" Chris says, pointing to hid left.

"Do I have to be on Monaco's team again?" Mathew questions, with a pissy look on his face.

"Now, for team B" Chris says, ignoring Mathew completely.

"Ali"

"Lauren"

"Brendan"

"Drew"

"Connor"

"Maddi"

"Dawn"

"And Jaden, you are team B!" Chris announces. "Now, onto today's challenge!" Chris starts, causing the teens to groan.

Confessional (Maddi/Garret)

Maddi: "Woooooooow Chris *Waves hands sarcastically* "So original, I defiantly wasn't expecting that!"

SHIFT

Garret: "Gulp, a-a-a challenge, already!"

Confessional over (Maddi/Garret)

Chris waited until the two teams calmed down, and then got to explaining the rules. "Now, around the ruins where all challenges will be, I have pieces of your team logos scattered all around the area! First team to assemble their team logo wins immunity and a special treat! Team loser shall be sending someone home!" Chris says.

"Um Chris?" Brendan asks. "You never gave us our team names man!"

"Thank you" Chris says. "Team A, you shall hance forth be known as "The Screaming Tribe!" Your logo is red and gold. Team B, you are now dubbed… "The Towering Tikis" Chris says with excitement. "Your logo is green and brown! NOW GO!" Chris screams through the megaphone, setting off his frog horn.

Chris turns towards the cameras. "Our season is underway! Who will win the first challenge, and who will take a ride on our newest elimination device, which shall be yet to be revealed! Find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA B.C.!" Chris finishes as bongo drums play a quick beat in the back ground.

**How was that for an intro guys? I really worked my ass of for this to work, and it seems to be going well! R&R AND SEE YA LATER! Oh, and fav and follow too, how could I forget that?!**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching in the ruins!

**Okay Guys, I'll be honest. I NEED MOAR REVEIWS! I'm not trying to be greedy, but I really the feedback! I don't care if it's good or bad feedback (just don't be mean about it! I mean CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!) So yeah, feedback would be majorly being appreciated! Well that's all! Now onto the story!**

"Last time on Total Drama BC!" Chris starts off om the marble dock. "We brought our 14 campers back for an extra BRUTAL season, full of pain, drama, and hopefully heartbreak!" Chris explains with a laugh. "In a twist we brought in TWO NEW CONTESTANTS! Edith, the sarcastic and totally mean juvenile delinquent, and the nature loving aura reading freak Dawn!" Chris says finishes explaining the events of the previous episode.

"We have two teams, the Screaming Tribe, and the Towering Tiki's. We wasted no time getting to the first challenge, to find and assemble their teams logo, which were scattered across the most dangerous parts of these ancient ruins! Who will win, and who will lose, and be banished by our new and completely hilarious elimination device? Find out right here, on TOTAL DRAMA BC!"

**Title sequence plays**

** Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

** You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

** I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS! **

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

** I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

** Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

** Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

** Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

** I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS! **

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

** I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

** *Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

**Title sequence over**

Team Screaming Tribe is running away from the starting area as in search of the pieces.

"Alright people listen up!" Mathew yells, bringing the team to a halt. "We should split up! We'll cover more ground that way! I'll go with Edith!" Mathew bosses. "Anyone got a problem with that!" He yells, causing the rest of their team to shake their heads silently. "Good!" Mathew says as he runs off with Edith.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Hehehe! Suckers! I'm taking Edith along because SHE's the new, meaning she's a free agent! Just gotta start an alliance with her and my plans will go perfectly!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

The rest of Mathews team lays scattered, trying to sort themselves out. "Ok, I guess I'll go with Michael…" JJ said, looking at his friend.

'K man, that sounds good" Michael replied, as the two friends headed off quickly.

"I'll go with Bella" Mark said. "Its not like she would want to work with you losers!" Mark insulted the others.

"Ok, SEE YAS!" Monaco yelled to the couple as they hurried away. "Have a nice flight!" She calls as she turns towards Garret. "Guess were working together! Yaysies!" Monaco exclaimed as she pulled Garret in for a hug.

"Uh, yeah Monaco, lets do this!" Garret cheers excitedly.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "I'll be honest; Monaco is actually tons of fun to hang around once you get to know her! Her craziness just makes for really good laughs!"

Confessional over (Garret)

The Towering Tikis have already found their first piece.

"Okaaaaaaaay!" Ali says, stumped, now how are we supposed to get across this lava pit…." She wonders, causing the camera to focus on the lava keeping them from getting their piece, with only a few stepping stones leading across.

"Oh, yes, did I mention you would have to complete a dangerous challenge to acquire each piece?" Chris asks sarcastically. "Heheheheh! McLain out!" He says as the loudspeaker goes dead.

Confessional (Maddi)

Maddi: "Wow, leave it to Chris to make even the simplest things complicated! Thanks for nothing McLain"

Confessional over (Maddi)

"Allow me" Connor says, backing up to jump. Connor rushes forward, and does a jump/flip to each stepping stone in a very coordinated fashion. He quickly reaches the piece. "There we are!" Connor says as he lands. "Ah, look at the marvel of this piece" He says as he brings it back across to his team.

"And The Towering Tiki's have obtained their first piece! Can they hold the lead?" Chris announces through the loudspeaker.

Confessional (Lauren/Connor)

Lauren: "Wow, dudes got some SERIOUS skills! Where were those last season?

SHIFT

Connor: "Yes, yes, I have done some special training with a famous secret agent we all know and love! Perks of being rich, and now I contain advanced techniques that will give me a leg up this season!"

Confessional over (Connor/Lauren)

Mathew and Edith are walking through an overgrown part of the ruins, Mathew leading, using a large knife to cut through the vines in their way.

"Nice knife" Edith comments smugly.

"Oh" Mathew says, surprised. "Thanks, but it's becoming dull now. Damn vines!" Mathew complains.

"I gotta switch blade on me if you want to use it" Edith offers, "But you have to tell me the reason you wanted to work with me!" The deliquint says, adding a new catch.

"Always a catch with you bad girls, ain't there?" Mathew inquires. "Well then, if you want to know, I need an ally, and you're a free agent basically. So I'm asking if you'll help me get rid of some of the idiots on our team!" Mathew finishes.

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: "I may be new, but I know what I'm doing! Mathew is a lying and cheating rat, but he is right… We both need allies! But He needs them more…"

Confessional over (Edith)

"Fine" Edith says, crossing her arms. "But YOU will have to do my chores every night!

"You drive a hard bargain!" Mathew smirks, shaking Edith's hand. "NOW, can I use your knife already?!"

FLASH

JJ and Michael have found their first piece. Except it's at the top of a waterfall. "The Screaming Tribe has found their first piece!" Chris booms through the loudspeaker. "But can they reach it?"

"Ok Michael, this is gonna be tough!" JJ says. "But I think if you climb the SIDE of the waterfall you can grab the piece!"

"Ok, I could climb that with my eyes closed!" The athlete bragged, leaping onto the wall and beginning to climb.

FLASH

Mark and Bella are just making out behind a statue. "Heeheeeee! Mark you are so good at this!" Bella moans.

FLASH

Garret and Monaco are walking along a path inside an old village.

"Sooooo, Monaco how did you escape the RCMP after Chris turned you in?" Garret asked his friend.

"Oh, it was easy! I just threw everyone in the helicopter into the ocean!" Monaco explained. "It was LOADS of fun! I mean, they were like Wheeeeeeeeeeew, Splash! Hahahahahaaaaaah" Monaco laughed to herself, leaving a freaked out Garret.

Confessional (Garret/Monaco)

Garret: "Okay, Monaco may not be completely as uncrazy as I described her, but hey, nobody's perfect, especially Monaco!"

SHIFT

Monaco: "Yeah, Garret's fun to hang around! Maybe he could become my partner in crime… Ohhhhhhh that would be AWESOME!"

Confessional over (Garret/Monaco)

Chris is relaxing on the beach with a coconut smoothie in his hands. "Team Tiki is ahead, but can Team Tribe FIND the lead? Haha, I am hilarious!" Chris says as Chef, who is sitting next to him rolls his eyes. "Stayed tuned for all this and more, after the break, on TOTAL DRAMA BC!"

**COMERCIAL BREAK**

The screen fades in as it shows the tikis with all their puzzle pieces.

"Ok everyone, lets get to the courtyard!" Ali instructs the rest of the team. "No time to waste!"

The team reaches the courtyard shortly, only to find the other team building with 3 pieces.

"Alright team, lets get to work!" Ali says, managing her team.

"Ummmm, how do we put the puzzle together?" Drew asks. "It looks quite big!"

"Hmmmmm, we'll just lay it on the ground!" Brendan says, snapping his fingers.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Maddi says dryly. "I just hope we win"

Confessional (Mathew)

"Uggghhhhh, the other team have all four pieces! Where are JJ and Michael?"

Confessional over (Mathew)

The Tribe are completely done besides one piece. "Great, where are those two?" Edith asks impatiently. "Were going to lose at this rate!"

"Oh, there they are!" Garret announces, pointing to JJ and Michael, who are carrying the final piece. "Hurry, the other teams almost done!"

JJ and Michael hurry, but by the time the two make it to the meeting area, Chris blows his fog horn. "AND THE TOWERING TIKI's WIN!" Chris announces, walking up to the teens. "Now, for winning, you get to stay at the McLean Palace, where you will get the royal treatment. losers, you will stay there too, only in THE DUNGUN!"

The Tiki's cheer while the tribe groans in defeat.

IN THE DUNGUN…

Mathew is walking by Mark and Bella, who are making out, and clears his throat, getting the couples attention.

"What do you want?!" Mark snapped. "I'm kinda in the middle of something here!"

Mathew just rolls his eyes before getting to the point. "Fine, I want you to vote for Michael, he's a tough player and a threat! Plus, he cost us the challenge" Mathew explains, convincing Mark.

"Seems good, now will you leave me alone?" Mark agrees impatiently.

Mathew walks away with a devious smile on his face.

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY…

The losers sat on a bench, as Chris walks into the room.

"Now, this seasons, eliminations will be different. In this bag I hold" Chris holds a bag up. "Are replicas of your heads! When I call your name, you will come and receive that head and place it on the layer of the pyramid. There are only 7 spots left, and 8 of you. The one who does not get and idol, will leave in the newest elimination device!"

"Garret"

"Monaco"

"Bella"

"JJ"

"Mathew"

"And Edith"

"Mark, you are a jerk and untrustworthy. Michael, you failed to bring your piece back in time. So the final spot on the head goes toooooooo….."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mark"

"WHAT!" Michael and JJ exclaimed.

"Yep, Michael if you'll follow me please!" Chris demanded, walking towards the docks.

AT THE DOCKS…

Michael sat in a canonpult, a dejected look on his face. "Welcom to our newest elimination device, THE FLING OF SHAME!" Chris announced. "Any last words Michael?" Chris asked.

"No" He says, looking away, with a dejected look on his face.

"Well then, I guess it's ADIOS!" Chris says, pressing the button and sending Michael flying.

"Well, were one down, and only 15 to go!" Chris exclaims, turning towards the camera. "Who will go be the next to take a ride as a cannonball, and who will live to see another day? Find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA BC!"

**MICHAELS GONE?! GASP! Who was expecting that to happen, raise you're hands. Now put them down, because I know you're lying! Well, R&R, fav and follow! See you all later! **


	3. Chapter 3: War Tactics

** God, I have really put this off! I'm so ashamed… Or am I? Who are you? Are you me? Am I even Sane? Possibly not. In all seriousness though, it's the day of Xion, a day where all kingdom hearts fans will mourn the loss of Xion, and listen to Vector to the Heavens Memoria Version all day long. Honestly, it tears me up. But now… ONTO THE STORY**

Chris is standing on the dock of the ancient ruins. "Last time, on Total Drama B.C." Chris starts, causing the camera to show flashbacks of the previous episodes. "We brought back our 14 origonal contestants to compete in the second season full of Drama, romance, friendship, and my favorite… Danger" Chris says evilly as he chuckles. "But, in a surprise twist, we brought in two new contestants, Nature lover Dawn, and Juvenile Deliquent Edith!" Chris says. "We set the teams on a scavenger hunt to build their team logos that were all hidden in the most dangerous parts of the ruins! Connor unleashed some killer new teqnuiqes that lead the Towering Tiki's to victory, while Mathew forged an alliance with Edith, and managed to give Michael the boot, flinging him home in the newest elimination device I like to call, The Hurl of Shame!" Chris finishes as the screen flashes back to the present.

"Were down to 15 contestants, and I have no idea who's going next! Will Mathew betray Edith like he's done with every other alliance he's ever made, or will he be loyal? Will new relationships form soon? Find out right here, on TOTAL…"

The camera zooms out to show the entire ruins. "DRAMA…"

The Camera zooms even further out so the ruins are in the distance. "B.C!"

**Title sequence plays**

** Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS! **

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS! **

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

** *Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

**Title sequence over**

In the McLain Castle Dungun…

The Screaming Tribe is at the makeshift table made by Mathew, eating some sort of brown slop, made by the one and only, Chef Hatchet.

"You know" Edith pipes up. "Chef is a master artist!" She says, causing everyone to look at her funny. "I mean, it takes talent to make food this bad!" Edith jokes as Chef walks in.

"Hey, you shut yo mouth girl!" Chef yells at Edith, throwing a spatuala, which she dodges, causing it to hit Garret, who was walking by, to be hit in the kiwis.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Garret moans, on the ground.

"Nice aim Chefy!" Edith insults, smirking at Chef. "Helen Keller could have done better!" She calls as he walks away, a scowl on his face.

Confessional (Edith/Mathew)

Edith: "Yeah, I know how people like Chef work, and it is AWESOME to get them annoyed, then make an even bigger fool of them!"

SHIFT

Mathew: "Wow, Edith has some cool skills…. I think I like her… Wait, I mean as a friend! She is ugly as shit! Heh heh… So yeah, cool girl"

Confessional (Edith/Mathew)

JJ gets up from his seat and starts to walk towards the edge of the dungeon, where he heads towards a small hole leading outward.

"Oh thank God for fresh air!" JJ sighs in relief to be out of the cold, cramped, damp, and dirty prison. He walks a bit before he spots Ali. "Ali, over here!" JJ calls quietly, getting his girlfriend's attention.

"Hey JJ!" She says as they embrace each other. "Are you okay, from you know…The combination of Chef's food, Mark, Bella, AND Mathew" She asks concerned as they walk.

"A bit annoying to deal with, but you know, survivable!" JJ jokes, picking a flower from the courtyard to give to Ali. "Here, why don't you put it in your hair, JJ says, already attaching the flower to Ali's hair.

"How does it look?" Ali asks.

"It looks beautiful, like you always are!" JJ compliments, receiving a kiss from Ali.

Confessional (JJ/Ali)

JJ: Me and Ali are more stable than ever! I really think I'm in love! *Sighs happily* Ali is really amazing!"

SHIFT

Ali: "JJ is a great boyfriend, and I really think we'll be able to make it! Unlike most t.v. couples, me and JJ have a deeper connection I think! It's great!"

Confessional over (JJ/Ali)

In the Upper Castle…

The Towering Tiki's (Besides Ali) are stuffing their faces full of rich and tasteful foods, made by anyone other than Chef.

"My, I must say that this meal is delectable!" Connor exclaims, wiping his face with the fine cloth napkins. "The exotic spices and the sauces…" Connor rambles.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Lauren says, uninterested. "This burger is the bomb!" She exclaims, picking up the burger and wharfing it down.

"Did you know that the original hamburger was just meatballs squashed between two pieces of bread, because the meatball vendor-" Jaden spouts the origins of hamburgers.

"Jadne, not to be mean, but no one cares!" Lauren tells Jaden.

Confessional (Jaden/Connor)

Jaden: "Why does no one appreciate my knowledge of everything and everything? *Sighs* Being smart can be really lonely"

SHIFT

Connor: I actually enjoy Jaden's little tidbits! Everyone does except they don't like it when he goes overboard!"

Confessional over (Jaden/Connor)

"Lauren, there is no need to be so critical of Jaden!" Dawn pipes up. "He is only trying to make friends!"

"Ummm, okaaayyyy" Lauren says uncomfortable by Dawn's aura reading.

"ALRIGHT CONTETANTS, GET READY FOR A HURTACULAUR CHALLENGE! MEET ME AT THE COURTYARD!" Chris announces, causing groans to be heard from just about everyone in the castle.

AT THE COURTYARD…

The players are standing with their teams on either side of Chris, with either worried or determined looks on their faces. "Alright everyone, todays challenge will test all of your battle skills, because it's going to be ancient capture the flag!" Chris announces.

"Each team will have 1 general, three archers, and three swordsmen! Team Tiki, you will have 1 extra swordsman because you are a team of 8! Now, the rules are simple, you have an hour to use this pile of junk" Chris says as a pile of wood and other scraps drop onto the middle of the courtyard. "Use this pile of junk to make a fort to defend your flag, which are located on either end of the courtyard. Red for the Tribe, yellow for the Tiki's. After the hour is up, you may attack each other in warfare. If you hit an opponent with you weapon, their chest pad will light up 1 dot. Generals have 5 dots, swordsman has 3, and archers have two. The goal is to either capture the flag, or take out the General. Complete either of those, and you win immunity at tonight's bonfire ceremony!" Chris finishes.

Confessional (Mathew/ Brendan)

Mathew: I'll obviously be the leader of the team! I am a CIT at scout camp! Who else would have the ability to lead our team to victory? Maybe I screwed up in paint ball last season, but I can make sure my team obeys!"

SHIFT

Brendan: A challenge that involves swordplay? This is gonna be great! My years of fencing will help me win this challenge for my team!"

Confessional over (Mathew/Brendan)

The Tiki's were already organized and working on the base, grabbing wood and rope, and building a large barricade around the flag, and cover for the archers. "Alright everyone, let's keep this up!" Ali cheered, being the unofficial leader of the Tiki's, and no one would argue with that either way, seeing she made it to the finale.

"Ali madam, we need stronger support on the walls if they're going to hold up at all!" Connor warned. "We'll need support beams on the inside of the walls!"

"Lauren!" Ali called out to her friend, who was at the supply pile. "Get some support beams for the insides of the walls!"

"I'm on it!" Lauren answered, smiling while giving two thumbs up.

Connor was continually staring at Lauren as she ran off to the pile, and this did not go unnoticed by Ali.

"Looks like you got a crush!" Ali teases, nudging Connor gently.

"I have nothing of the sort!" Connor retorts, taken aback. "There is no way I would fall for a disgusting American!"

Confessional (Connor/Ali)

Connor: "Lauren is the complete opposites of me, there is no way I would fall for her!"

SHIFT

Ali: *Giggles* "Connor must have never heard of the term, "Opposites Attract!*

Confessional over (Connor/Ali)

Meanwhile, the Screaming Tribe is actually doing very well, they already have a protective fort all around their base, and have gotten to polishing it up into a real fort.

"Wow JJ, you are surprisingly good at building forts, you too Mark!" Garret said, returning from recon. "Also, their base is made of some crummy walls and a pile of wood making harder to get there" Garret explains to JJ and Mark, who were finishing up the base.

"Whatever, I'm gonna make out with Bella" He says, walking away towards Bella, who has done nothing but lie out in the sun the entire challenge.

"Nice job!" JJ said to Garret.

"Yeah, thanks!" Garret said walking towards the fort. "I should go tell this to Mathew, Monaco, and Edith!" He says, walking into the fort where they are reinforcing the walls.

"Garret, look out!"' JJ yells to Garret, who unknowingly walks over a pit trap the built while Garret was gone.

"WHAAAAA!" Garret yells, falling into the 7 foot pit the team dug. "Owwwwwww!" Garret moans.

"I'll save you Garry!" Monaco yells as she jumps into the pit to grab Garret. She grabs his shirt with her teeth and jumps out of the pit with ease.

"Thank you!" Garret moans before passing out.

Confessional (Monaco/Garret)

Monaco: "Did you know I'm part shark? That's how I grabbed Garret with my teeth! If I lose one, I'll just grow it back! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

SHIFT

Garret: I really owe Monaco one! I wish I wasn't so clutzy though… It would be a lot easier for me"

Confessional over (Monaco/Garret)

The teams are touching up their base with the final details before Chris blows his foghorn. "Times up!" Chris yells, as the contestants head to the center of the courtyard. "Now, teams, choose your classes!" Chris says.

"I'll be the General!" Mathew calls. "I mean, I'm the only one with leadership training here!"

"I guess I'll be the General" Connor says. "My high I.Q. will guarantee us the victory!"

"Connor and Mathew are the Generals!" Chris says, handing out the gear. "The rest of you, choose from the rack!"

The Towering Tiki's Archers were Drew, Maddi, and Dawn. Their swordsmen were Brendan, Lauren, Ali, and Jaden.

"Alright, you all know what were doing?" Connor asked after going over the strategy. They all nodded. "Okay then, let us claim victory!" Connor cheered as the huddle broke up.

"Oh, this challenge stinks" Dawn pouted. "I hate weapons! They harm the beauty of Mother Earth!" Dawn explains to Maddi and Drew.

"Yeah, the planet has ruined by the industrial companies!" Maddi agrees. "The environment needs to be protected better"

"Maddi, you are totally right!" Drew agrees nervously. "We gotta save the environment!" He says blushing.

"Okaaaaaayyyy…" Maddi says before walking off.

Confessional (Maddi/Drew)

Maddi: "I think Drew may have a crush on me… but I'm really not looking for a relationship right now, or ever really!"

SHIFT

Drew: "Okay, I don't have a crush on Maddi! I just get nervous around girls, when I think they're pretty, and you know awesome…"

Confessional over (Maddi/Drew)

The teams are already battling out, with JJ, Mark, and Edith as Swordsmen, and Bella, Garret, and Monaco as archers.

"Hey, Mark, I need some cover!" JJ yells, trying to advance on the enemy base. "Mark?" JJ looks around curiously. It then shows a clip of them making out in the base.

"Gotcha!" Brendan yells as he defeats Edith and rushes at Garret, whose clumsiness gets him hit twice.

"Damnit!" Garret yells as he heads towards the sidelines, having been knocked out of the game.

Chris then turns towards the camera, the battle raging behind him and lashed his signature smile and said, "Brendan is dominating right now, but can the Tribe come back from this? Find out when we return, on TOTAL DRAMA B.C.!"

COMMERCILAL BREAK

"Welcome back fans!" Chris said. "Over the break, Brendan was beaten by Mathew and Monaco, but the Tiki's are still ahead due to the disaperience of Mark AND Bella, What could they be doing.." Chris wonders, starting a flashback.

The flashback simply shows mark and Bella having a passionate make out session. "That was the only ALLOWED footage that we didn't have to censor!" Chris says, with a serious tone.

Back at the battle, Connor has taken shelter in the base, yelling formic orders to everyone, which was working quite well in fact.

"All right Ali, I need you Lauren and Drew to pressure the right flank, Jaden, you, Maddi and Dawn, I need you all to keep Mathew and JJ's advance at bay if you please!" Connor commanded politely, leading his team to their second victory, hopefully.

"Got it!" Ali said, giving a thumbs up to Connor.

"Got it man, and should I try to get them out, or just pin them?" Jaden pondered loudly, not paying much attention.

"Jaden, look out!" Connor called, but it was too late.

"Gotcha!" JJ called hitting Jaden twice before he gets to defend, which still fails to work, causing the chatter mouth to get out.

"For the flag!" Mathew called, infiltrating the base, and running out of the Tiki's base with the flag.

"Not today mate!" Connor yelled, dropping down, and hitting him with his generals blade before getting in a fencing pose. "En Garde!"

"Whatever" Mathew said, rushing at him only to get hit twice more. Again Mathew rushes at Connor to get one touch before Connor lands two more.

Mathew's chest plate beeps and Chris yells through his foghorn. "THE TOWERING TIKI'S WIN!" Chris cheers, causing Mathew to complain.

"What, no one stole our flag?!" Mathew reasoned.

"No, but the general, AKA, you, is out!" Chris explains.

"What happened?" Mark asks as Bella and he comes out of the castle with Bella's pink lipstick all over Mark's face.

"WE LOST!" Mathew yelled. "WHERE WERE YOU!" Mathew screams at the couple, whose cloths are all messed up.

"Having fun!" Bella giggle's.

"well, Good luck at the elimination ceremony tonight!" JJ says angrily, as the team goes to the voting booths.

Confessional (JJ/Mathew/Mark and Bella/Edith/Garret/Monaco)

JJ: *Drops a statue of Mark into the fire* "No doubt about it"

SHIFT

Mathew: She's GOT. TO. GO!"

Shift

Mark and Bella: *Making out*

SHIFT

Edith: "Strong and useless, or pretty and useless... What a choice!"

SHIFT

Monaco: "Heheheh, BOOMBOOM!"

SHIFT

Garret: "Its pretty obvious! WAAAHHHH!" *Falls down*

Confessional over

**AT THE ELIMINATION CREMONY…**

"Welcome back Screaming Tribe!" Chris greets the losing team. "second loss huh? Well, in this bag I've got the idols of your UGLY heads! Now, come receive it when I call your name!"

"Edith"

"Monaco"

"JJ"

"Garret"

"And Mark"

"Mathew, you lost the game for your team, and Bella, your sexual desires put your team at a disadvantage!" Chris explains. "And the final idol goes to….

…

…

…

…

Mathew's smirk never falters

…

…

…

…

…

Bella checks her make up in a pocket mirror

…

…

…

…

…

"MATHEW!" Chris exclaims, causing Mathew to grab his idol and place it on the last spot on the pyramid.

"Bella, the hurl of shame is yours!"

AT THE HURL OF SHAME…

"Bella, any last words?" Chris says.

"Umm, yeaha" Bella complains. "First oFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Bella screams as she fly's across the bay.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Chris jokes. "Who will take the hurl? And who will really hurl? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA B.C.!"

**You know the drill.**


	4. Chapter 4: A BIG RACE

** I'm not going to update too much soon, because High School is starting for me, and I'm in three honors classes, so, Wup-de-do! I'll update if I can, but I'll work hard to update a few times before school starts!**

** Now, I REALLY need the reviews! They are important to my self-esteem and stuff! Reading the reviews is what really makes writing fanfiction worthwhile! Well enough of me now, you guys want to read about who's going next! Also, remember to vote on my pole for who you want to win! They're 14 choices at the moment so be careful! Any of them could win…**

"Last time, on Total Drama B.C." Chris begins. "The new team dynamics were already beginning to unfold, and drama coming with it! JJ and Ali seem a bit more interested in each other then they're teams, as they snuck out to meet, even though they could have bin caught! Connor developed some feelings for a certain American girl, and Edith seems to have caught Mathew's attention as well! In the challenge, Garret's clumsiness got him hurt, and Mathew's attempt at asserting dominance, cost his team the game! In the end, it was Bella's mistake of making out with Mark during the challenge instead of being useful that got her kicked off!" Chris explains with a chuckle, ending the flashback.

"We're down to 14 contestants, and we have endless possibilities of ways to hurt these kids! Can Mathew manage to become the team leader? And will Connor win yet ANOTHER victory for the Towering Tiki's? Find out right here, on TOTAL…"

"DRAMA" The screen fades out to show the entire ruins.

"B.C.!" The screen fades out so the ruins are in the distant, and some ancient drums play in the background.

**Title Sequence plays**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

** You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

** I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS! **

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

** I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

** Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

** Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

** Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

** I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS! **

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

** I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

** *Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

** Title Sequence Ends**

In the lounge of the McLain Palace…

"Ugghhhh, turn that DISGUSTING American trash off right now and play something civilized on the speakers please!" Connor complained. "The music is cutting into my reading time!"

"Well excuse me for having a more exotic taste in music then you stereotypes!" Lauren retorted. "Go eat a crumpet… or whatever!" She said before turning her back towards Connor.

Confessional (Connor/Lauren)

Connor: "That girl INFURIATES me! How in the world would Ali think I like her? *Turns head to the right and raises his chin while closing his eyes* "What a fool that girl"

SHIFT

Lauren: "Connor really gets on my nerves with his "Proper" crap! No wonder he was voted off when he was! I guess the accent's kinda cute…" *very slightly blushes*

Confessional over (Connor/Lauren)

Ali is lying out by the luxury pool in her swim suit, which was a baby blue two piece, when the teen Archeologist/co-host walks up.

"G'day Sheila!" Manitoba greeted Ali, who looked up to see Manitoba in a green swimsuit with his usual fedora on. But Ali's eyes drifted and saw an 8 pack abs on the archeologist, which really surprised her.

"Oh hey Manitoba" Ali greeted, her eyes still focused on the 8-pack. "How are you doing?" She asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Good, 'ow bout you" Manitoba replied.

"I'm, fine" Ali replied.

"Well, nice ta talk to ya, I'm actually gonna go for a swim!" Manitoba said, walking towards the large diving board.

"Actually, a swim would be nice! Help me cool off" Ali told Manitoba, also walking towards the large diving board.

"Eye, you indeed seem hot" Manitoba said slyly finishing with a wink.

Ali could then only help but blush and look away at the same time.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "Okay, I know what you're thinking, and for the record, I do not like him! He's hot, but you can think some ones hot while not liking them! And plus, JJ is my boyfriend, so I'm not gonna let it distract me!"

Confessional over (Ali)

IN THE MCLAIN PALACE DUNGUEN…

The Screaming Tribe is again hanging around the dunguen, trying to pass the time, which is not easy when you're confined to a small space.

"Believe it or not Edith, this is much worse then what I went through last season" Mathew explains dryly. "We wouldn't be here if SOMEONE had done their job!" Mathew complains, glaring at Mark.

"Whoa dude, take a chill pill." Mark says. "It's not my fault you suck at this game!" the bully taunts.

"Oh really?" Mathew says. "Maybe you should follow my orders, and we could work together! Ughhhh, I'm on a team of idiots!" Mathew vented as Edith followed him.

"You do realize that everyone can here you right?" Edith asks smugly. "And FYI, Mark is just trying to pull your strings!" Edith explains. "You've got to chill out or you're out!"

"I guess" Mathew mutters. "But I am not spending another night here! All I need to do is make Mark listen and I'll be golden!"

"Fat chance of that happening" Edith replies. "Mark is too hard too resilient, we should just get rid of him"

"Yeah, you're probably right" Mathew says. "Now, leave me alone, I need to think"

Confessional (Mathew/Edith)

Mathew: "I have to say, edith was a good choice for an ally. She's strong and smart. Downside is that Edith is a serious rebel… Keeping her on a short leash is gonna be tough."

SHIFT

Edith: "I saw last season, and I'm guessing Mathew is trying to control me like the bossy dick he is, and there is NO way I'm letting him control me, even if his skills are pretty cool, or his amazing strategy… What I'm saying is, I will not be constrained!"

Confessional over (Mathew/Edith)

JJ is sitting at the crappy wooden table that dungeon had, playing a round of BS with Garret and Monaco.

"Two fives" JJ said as he placed his cards down on the deck hoping to get away with a lie.

"BS! BBBBBBBSSSSSSS!" Monaco called, jumping out of her seat.

"God Damnit Monaco!" JJ cursed out loud. "How are you so good at this?!"

"I'm related to a pro cards player, so you know, I'm like a card wizard, WOOOO!" Monaco said giving her normally crazy and occasionally insane one.

"Okay?" JJ replied, looking at Garret who just shrugged.

"ALRIGHTY CONTESTANTS, COME ON DOWN TO THE DOCKS FOR TODAYS CHALLENGE!" Chris blared through the speakers. "NOOOW!"

AT THE DOCKS….

"Good day Team Screaming Tribe, and hello to you Towering Tiki's!" Chris greeted the teams. "Who's ready for today's challenge?"

"Stuff it Chris" Maddi answered dryly for everyone. "We wouldn't be here unless we had to" Which caused most of the contestants to nod their heads in agreement.

"Whatever" Chris replied. "I still get to watch you suffer during the challenge"

"You are one sick dude" Maddi retorts.

"You just figured that out?" Chris asks, causing Maddi to roll her eyes. "Now, todays challenge will be explained by the Co-Host."

Manitoba walked up to Chris and began. "Back in ancient times, all boats would be made by hand, usually by the owner of the boat. Today's challenge is to build a stable, floating boat that can fit y'ur entire team on it' and once we say its good, ya then head down the riva, which has some traps all ova it!" Manitoba explained. "You can intafere with the other team, in fact, we encourage it!"

"Well, nice job Manitoba" Chris complimented.

"Thanks Chris" Manitoba said, tipping his hat towards the main host.

"Now, the supplies will come from the supply pile towards the entrance to the docks. You will have three runners, who will take turns grabbing supplies for the rest of the team, who will be building your boat. Once it's been givin the O.K. from me AND Manitoba, you will begin down the river. And remember, you're ENTIRE TEAM, has to make it to the finish, so make your boat safe." Chris explained.

"Now GO!" Chris said, blowing his foghorn.

"Alright, I'll be building!" Mathew declared. "Back at scout camp, I built a long canoe, which won me the councilor race that year!" Mathew finished in a horrible attempt to brag.

"Wow, talk about a loser" Mark said. "Just about as much as JJ is!"

"I'll help build!" JJ volunteered. "And hey!" JJ said, obviously offended

"Hey, just telling the truth" Mark said, causing JJ to throw a rock at him, which knocked him into the water.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mark yelled, glaring.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: *Twitching* "Yeah, Mark has really been getting on my nerves"

Confessional over (JJ)

"I'll help build" Monaco said. "Did you know that I built a solid metal boat with nothing but a junk yard and my bare hands?"

WITH THE TIKI'S

"I'll supervise the building, Brendan, Drew, Maddi, and Jaden, you help me build!" Ali said. "The rest of you will gather supplies!" Ali finished, before the team broke off and started working.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "My team is SUPER stable right now, and we are just gonna keep winning and winning!"

Confessional over (Ali)

Mark and Drew are at the supply pile, and Mark decides to get devious.

"Heheheh, time for some fun!" Mark says to himself. Mark puts his stuff behind him and rushes at Drew.

"Hey Mark, what are you DOOOOIIIIINGGGG!" Drew trails off as Mark picks him up and throws him into the water. "What was that for?!" Drew asks sternly after he resurfaces.

"Sorry, wait, why am I sorry?" Mark pondered. "I just want to win, and that's what'll happen!" He exclaims as he dashes off to his team, with the stuff that he AND Drew collected.

Confessional (Mark/Drew)

Mark: "That was like taking candy from a baby! Wait, that's offensive to babies!"

SHIFT

Drew: "Hopefully Maddi didn't see that… Wait, do I have a crush… It's weird. I've never felt this way…

Confessional (Mark/Drew)

Drew eventually swam over to his team, who were waiting impatiently for him to get back.

"Finally, mate!" Connor said as Drew got back. "That took forever!"

"Sorry guys" Drew whimpered. "I was too careless"

"Don't worry Drew, that could have happened to anyone" Connor said. "If it happened to me, I'd be throwing a fit" Connor chuckled.

"Yes, he would have his cloths messed up!" Lauren said sarcastically. "Now, get some supplies Connor, they're ahead!" The blonde skater commanded.

Connor then started running towards the pile and grabbed as much wood as possible, and then started back.

Within 30 minutes, Mathew had already built a canoe, more or less, that could hold the entire Tribe team.

"Good job mates, now you can go!" Manitoba instructed.

"Heheh! Yeah!" Mathew cheered. "I'll be in the back to steer, the rest of you in the front for power!" Mathew instructed as the team entered the canoe. "Now, STROKE! STROKE! STRO-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mark yelled. "No one wants you as a leader!"

The camera then turns to Chris and Manitoba. "Well, our two teams seem ta be on a rol'!" Manitoba exclaimed. "Wit the Screamin' tribe ahead fer once, it seems the Towerin' Tiki's may lose! What a ya think Chris?"

"Well it's still anyone's game Manitoba! Will either team have a cozy ride down the river? Now on my yacht!" Chris chuckled at his joke. 'Who will win, and who will be flung off the show? There are so many good choices, but only one person will fly! Stay tuned for more, after the break!"

COMMERCIAL BREAK

WITH THE TIKI'S…

Ali and Lauren are tying up a large raft full of jagged edges, which looks VERY unstable.

"Umm, that seems a bit unstable" Jaden pointed out. "SHouldn't we make it safer?"

"Yes" Dawn agreed. "It is full of negative energy! We should make it safer!"

"Normally, I would agree" Brendan said. "But we can't lose any more time then we already have!"

Dawn sighed. "Fine…"

Confessional (Dawn)

Dawn: "No one on this show has been listening to me much… I can tell I freak them out, but I will make people heed my wise warnings! I have to help them all!"

Confessional over (Dawn)

The Tiki's take off and begin down the narrow and jagged river, full of rushing water's and rocks.

"Watch out!" Lauren yelled, clutching onto Connor, until they realized what they were doing and awkwardly separated.

"That was an accident!" Connor and Lauren assured themselves.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Jaden cried as he began to fall off.

"I gotcha mate!" Connor yelled as he tied a spare rope hanging off of the raft to himself and dived into the water, in order to rescue his teammate.

"H-help me!" Jaden called, as Connor grabbed his leg, and gave a thumbs up to Lauren.

Confessional (Connor/Jaden)

Connor: "Like I told you before, I learned some VERY powerful skills, and life saving is one of them"

SHIFT

Jaden: "Wow, I'm Frikkin alive! WOOHOO!"

Confessional over (Connor/Jaden)

After they were back up, Jaden looked at Connor. "Thank you, you saved me, and now, I'm alive. I can live the life I want to live, and I-"

"Jaden" Lauren said to get the chatter mouths attention.

"Yeah"

"Shut up!" Lauren yelled.

AT THE FINISH LINE…

The Screaming Tribe is now within view of the finish line. The bad part is, that the other team is as well.

The teams both hit beach and looked at Chris, who was the only one who knew the winner.

"Tonight's immunity winners are…."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"THE SCREAMING TRIBE!" Chris announced, causing the team of six to rejoice in their first victory.

"I told you I'm a good leader!" Mathew boasted.

"Tiki's, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony, if this weren't a REWARD CHALLENGE!" Chris announced, adding another twist. "Tribe, for winning you get not only a stay at the palace's luxury levels, but also will get a cruise for the next two days in the bay!" Chris announced, causing the teams to cheer.

LATER…

"See ya Ali!" JJ said to his girlfriend before kissing her goodbye.

"I'll miss you!" She replied as JJ boarded the ship.

The boat departed and Chris turned towards the camera.

"Were still at 14 competitors, but not for much longer!" Chris said. "Tune in next time for more action! More drama! And defiantly more DANGER! Who will be the next human cannonball? Find out when we come back with a new episode, of TOTAL…"

"DRAMA!" The camera fades out to show the entire ruins.

"B.C.!" The camera fades out as bongos play in the back ground.

**Whew, I did this all in one day, so I am exhausted! Well, I'll post again soon, and it will be just as good! Well, R&R, and I'll see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5: The PAIN-scavation!

**Alright, I'm updating again. I mean to get to a certain point before I have to slow down to do my school work. I actually don't have much to say today, except, JHHUKVFGJHFEBHGEJFHBJHGCFHJGHJKHBGHVBJKHBJHGHJVGBJHBGH! YEAH! I'm listening to Tales of the Abyss boss themes, and I am now PUMPED! OVERLIMIT TIME! MYSTIC ARTE, NERDIANT HOWL!**

**Now, you have probably noticed what the couples are in this story. So far it's Lauren and Connor, Maddi and Drew, and one other one. Now, let's get to the story!**

"Last time on Total Drama!" Chris began, starting the intro. "The Screaming Tribe was suffering from a major losing streak, which was causing some tension among the team. Mathew was STILL trying to assert his leadership over the team in order to take control, but Mark managed to stiff arm him. With the Towering Tiki's, there was more, attraction. Connor and Lauren's fighting proved to mean nothing when they revealed their true feelings to us in the confessional accidently! Manitoba hit on Ali, who seemed to like the attention behind JJ's back!" The challenge showed that Mathew is successful 1 in 100 times, racing his team to victory, AND BEYOND!" Chris chuckled. "In the end, the Tiki's lost their first challenge, only to find out it was a reward challenge!"

"Were still at 14 contestants, and I REALLY want to fling one out of the canonpult! Who will fly next? There are just too many good options! Stay tuned for all this and more, on TOTAL…"

The screen fades out to show the entire island. "Drama!"

The screen fades out to show the island in the very distance. "B.C.!" He finishes, with bongos play quickly in the background.

**Title sequence plays**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

** You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

** I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS! **

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

** I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

** Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

** Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

** Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

** I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS! **

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

** I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

** *Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

** Title sequence ends**

With the losing team…

The still eight member team is getting some fresh air, which was ordered by the lawyers, for they saw being locked up for three days as "inhumane"

"So Lauren" Ali says with a giggle. "What's going on with you and Connor?" She asked curiously.

"Has someone been telling you I like him?" Lauren asks. "I hate that guy! So uptight and proper… I just wanna smack some sense into him! Urrgghhh!" Lauren ranted.

Ali just rolled her eyes cheerfully as she got back to what she was saying. "Oh really?" She asked. "You guys are made for each other!"

"Yeah right!" Lauren retorted. "Were polar opposites! I would rather read Twilight then date him!" Lauren half joked, half insulted.

"Whatever Lauren, I know you like him!" Ali finished, not believing what Lauren was saying.

"You just keep on believing that Ali, but it won't happen! I don't like him!" Lauren insisted before walking away.

Confessional (Ali/Lauren)

Ali: Those two like each other, and they would work well. Now as well as me and JJ but, who could?"

SHIFT

Lauren: "Uggghhh! I'm sick of people thinking I like that stuck up, proper, know it all cute- Ummmm, yeah"

STATIC

Lauren: *Up near the camera, trying to take the tape out* "I want that that tape! Give me that tape! Uggghhh, how do I get this thing out?"

Confessional over (Ali/Lauren)

Meanwhile at the pool, Maddi is swimming while Drew has a pad of paper and is vigorously sketching something.

"Finally, I got that hair right!" Drew exclaimed to himself. The camera went behind Drew to reveal that the nerd was drawing a perfect likeness of Maddi in her bathing suit.

Confessional (Drew)

Drew: "Ok, maybe I have a bit large of a crush on Maddi. But I mean, who wouldn't, that perfect hair, that attitude… Keep in mind this is my first crush!"

Confessional over (Drew)

Drew kept sketching oblivious to the rest of the world, until someone spoke up.

"Eh Em" Maddi said, only to freak out Drew.

"Wh-Whoa, don't do that!" Drew exclaimed.

"Why are you drawing me in a bathing suit?" Maddi asked, a bit irritated.

"You know, stuff?" Drew said in a desperate attempt to get away from Maddi's wrath.

"Friking pervert" Maddi grumbled before walking back into the palace.

Confessional (Maddi)

Maddi: "First off, I hate perverts. Which means I hate about 80% of the male population. Second, I hate dating. I have no interest in it and if Drew likes me then he can put a sock in it!"

Confessional over (Maddi)

Drew sighed as Maddi walked away. "Why am I so bad with girls?" He asks himself before the camera fades away.

AT THE DOCKS…

The cruise liner that had the last weeks winners came to a halt, and the Screaming Tribe are seen rushing out of it with grins on everyone's faces.

"That" Edith panted, worn out from the partying. "Was amazing!" She said.

"That's what she said!" JJ called as he slid down the ramp past her.

"Haha, very funny!" Mathew said with an eye roll. "You should do stand-up comedy!"

"Yeah, he'd be good at it!" Mark sneered. "Just looking at his face makes me want to burst out in laughter!"

Confessional (JJ/Mark)

JJ: "I. AM. DONE! No more! Today, I stand up to Mark once and for all!"

SHIFT

Mark: "After last season, JJ tried to go against me. Now I have to work extra hard to keep him contained! Thanks to that little bitch Ali, JJ has begun to grow a backbone. But, I plan to smash that backbone, and cripple his confidence!"

Confessional over (JJ/Mark)

"HEY GUYS!" Monaco yelled as she jumped out of the ship.

"Where were you the whole time?" Garret asked as he came off the boat.

"Oh, I got lost in this really cool and life like engine room maze!" Monaco explained. "Did you try it?"

"Ummm, there wasn't an engine room maze, or any maze at all for the fact…" JJ explained nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ohhhhh, that explains a lot!" Monaco exclaimed in realization.

"What, that you're a walking nutjob?" Mathew asked.

"No, I know I'm crazy! My parents had me tested. But whatever, I mean that's why there were guards chasing me the entire time!" Monaco finished before swinging away on a vine.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "I'm just going to say this once, and once only. What. The. Fuck."

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Attention contestants!" Chris calls through the intercom. "Today's challenge isn't going to maim itself you know, so get to the temple PRONTO!"

"Gah, I just got back, and I'm already missing the cruise ship!" Edith complained, before jogging in the direction of the temple.

"Hey, wait up Edith!" Mathew called before catching up to her.

"What?" Edith asked Mathew.

"We need to talk strategy!" Mathew whispered. "It's been a bit too… peaceful here!"

Edith smiled at Mathew's idea. "Heh, this seems like fun, what do you have proposed?" Edith asks Mathew, who whispered his idea into her ear, which caused the delinquent to smirk. "I like you're style!" She complemented, causing Mathew to smile wide, actually genially happy. "What?" Edith asked Mathew, who was staring.

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: "I have to hand it to Mathew, for a boy scout, he has some pretty sneaky ideas! He kinda reminds me of my first boyfriend, a stuck-up type A CIT, who I managed to turn to the dark side… until he betrayed me and turned me into the authorities, wait, what was I talking about again? Oh yes, yeah, Mathew is like him, besides the turn me in part"

Confessional over (Edith)

By the time the teams had arrived at the temple, Chris and Manitoba had already set up an area to sit back, relax, and watch the contestants suffer in the heat.

"Finally, it took you all long enough!" Chris complained. "Do you know how hot is out here?!"

"Says the one using a firkin giant rotation fan" Maddi retorts, causing the camera to pan over to Chris's larger than normal super fan.

"Alright victims, todays challenge will take place outside the temple!" Chris started. "Manitoba told me about the heat the archeologists go through during archeological digs, so I've decided that YOU are going to conduct a dig for your challenge, in the scorching heat!" Chris explained with a wide grin. "Dosen't this seem fun?"

"Screw you McLain!" Lauren fired at the host.

"This is most improper for a gentleman of my status!" Connor complained. "I will build boats and forts, but I will not get my cloths dirty in this horrid place!" Connor finished, looking up to his side with his eyes closed.

"You will dig Connor! Or, I can personally guarantee your elimination if we lose!" Lauren yelled, pushing Connor to the ground.

"Well, well, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Connor retorted towards Lauren, the two getting up in each other's faces.

"Heh, how bout that Maddi?' Drew said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation with her.

"Save it pervert" Maddi said before walking away.

"Alright, now that we've calmed down now I'm gonna explain the rules of this challenge!" Chris started. "There are "treasures" hidden all throughout the dig site. The goal is to dig up as many as you can that are on YOUR SIDE. Any that come from the opposing teams side will count against you, so be careful. Secondly, there are booby traps all over the area!" Chris finished.

"Heh, he said booby!" Monaco whispered to Garret, who just snickered at Monaco's comment.

"Oh, you won't be laughing soon, Garret and Monaco," Chris said to the jokers causing the two to stop laughing and give a worried look towards each other. "Oh, and one last thing, the rare, cooler looking pieces are worth more, just a heads up! And for winning the reward challenge, the Screaming Tribe gets to use these shovels!" Chris says as Chef throws some shovels towards the Screaming Tribe. "Your challenge begins… NOW!" Chris yells, blowing his foghorn.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "Hey guys, remember when I framed Brendan back in season two in that scavenger hunt or whatever it was? Well, let's just say history is gonna repeat itself!"

Confessional over (Mark)

The two teams have already gotten to work looking for artifacts of any value to get the early lead.

"This seems like a good spot to start digging!" Garret says to himself, before shoving his shovel into the ground. As Garret dug upward, an explosion went off right in his face, knocking him backwards, leaving him unconsous.

"Thata leave a 'ark" Manitoba chuckled, before he saw Ali struggling with a heavy artifact. "be back in a 'inute mate" the teen archeologist said to Chris, who just shrugged.

"ey Beauty!" Manitoba said to Ali, who blushed. "Don't strain ya self Sheila, let me elp ya!" He says before taking the artifact from her, and bring it over to the plaque where the Tiki's artifacts went.

"And the Tiki's have their first point!" The host exclaimed. "Manitoba, your not supposed to be helping the contestants!" He scolded the co-host.

"sorry Chris!" Manitoba apologized. "She as lookin a ittle straned, plus, she's pretty as the outback!" He said with a wink, which JJ noticed.

Confessional (JJ/Ali/Manioba)

JJ: *hyperventilating* I don't want to be one of those boyfriends that freaks out over every little thing, but WHAT THE HELL! Manitoba is stronger, better looking, very smart if he is a teen archeologist, and exactly what I fear! Now now JJ, you can trust Ali…"

SHIFT

Ali: "Okay, maybe I should tell Manitoba to leave me alone, but he's so dreamy… I'm not trying to be one of those girls who cheat in a relationship, but Manitoba has that masculinity that JJ lacks… Ugghhhh, snap out of it! I can't betray JJ, I love him! I think…" *sighs* "What's going on with me?"

SHIFT

Manitoba: "I've got 'er. Sure she 'as a boyfriend, but I plan win 'er. She's like a priceless artifact, and I'm gonna 'unt er down no matta what!"

Confessional over (JJ/Ali/Manitoba)

Connor is digging with his hands rather slowly, and when Lauren sees him, her face shows frustration.

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: "If Connor isn't willing to work, he never should have signed up for this show, that idiot!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

Lauren was about to stomp over and slap some sense into Connor, quite literally if needed, when a quite voice calmed her.

"Lauren, don't be mean, you won't get anywhere!" Dawn piped up. "Try encouraging him for a change.

"Encourage that brit over there? Sorry Dawn, no can do!" Lauren said.

"Please try Lauren" Dawn pleaded. "I fear if you and Connor don't reconcile soon, you will be eliminated!"

"Fine" Lauren said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'll go encourage Connor"

Lauren walked over to where the well-dressed buy was slowly digging. "God damned Chris, thinking he can make me dig!" Connor mumbled to himself.

"Hey Connor, umm, I guess I'm sorry about you know, threatening to eliminate you earlier" Lauren stumbles. "Why don't we work together to find artifacts? It would be faster that way!" Lauren suggested.

"Sure, m'lady" Connor answered. "And I must apologize for my rude and outrageous attitude lately, I am truly sorry." Connor said, kissing Lauren's hand afterword's.

"Ummm, what are you doing?' Lauren asked, leaving Connor confused.

Confessional (Lauren/Connor)

Lauren: "Connor isn't… that bad really. He's actually, kinda cute?" *Realizes what she just said and quickly changes her facial expression* "In a silly, british guy kinda way! Not like I like him or anything, heheheeeee!"

SHIFT

Connor: "She really is pretty, and she seems very nice, but she is American, it would be very embarrassing to my family…"

Confessional over (Lauren/Connor)

WITH THE SCREAMING TRIBE…

Mark and JJ are standing before a large area of unexcavated land witing their teams half.

"Alright loser, I want you to clear the area of any traps that may be around here!" Mark demanded. "NOW!"

"No" JJ said crossing his arms.

"What?" Mark asked with a growing anger on his face.

"I said, no Mark" JJ said, before turning away. "Do it yourself." JJ called out before digging in another spot.

"I'll show him!" Mark muttered to himself. "I'll just eliminate him again, and win the million!" Mark says as he jams his shovel into the ground, causing an explosion of dirty and disgusting clothing.

"Ohhhhh, Chef's dirty laundrey, preeettty stiinkey!" Chris jokes at Mark, who is very wide eyed.

"UUGGHHHHH!" Mark yells in anger. "Screw you Chris!"

Confessional (Mark/JJ)

Mark: "I. Am. Pissed. Pissed beyond your wildest dreams! I am going to destroy JJ, and then that little bitch who fucking helped him grow a backbone! And I know exactly how to do it!"

SHIFT

JJ: "Maybe I sparked Mark's anger a bit more then I should of, but man, sticking it to Mark felt SO GOOD! How could something that's that wrong feel SO right?"

Confessional over (Mark/JJ)

JJ dug up a large and laborite artifact, with many complicated markings, and put it in his bag, and turned around to dig again. The camera then pans to Mark, who stepped on the other team's side and dug up a Chris head in the colors of the Towering Tiki's color, and placed it JJ's bag.

"Heheh, that'll teach you not to mess with the better twin!" Mark said evilly to himself.

MONTAGE TIME!

In the first scene, Garret and Monaco are carrying a rather large artifact, when the psycho spots something shiny and bounds away, causing the artifact to fall on Garret's feet, causing him to scream in pain.

FLASH

Next Lauren and Connor find an artifact and hug each other, before pulling away awkwardly, with both of the blushing lightly due to embarrassment.

FLASH

Mathew and Edith both dump a huge amount of small artifacts they dug up together, before cheering and high fiving.

FLASH

The final scene shows Mark placing more of the other teams artifacts into JJ's bag, before walking away with a devious smirk.

END OF MONTAGE…

Chris stood before the teams piles, the Screaming Tribe with a considerably large pile to present to Chris.

"Alright you guys, me and Manitoba will now go through all the piles!" the host announced.

"Alright ya crazy dingos, lets see what ya got!" Manitoba said before going through the pile.

After about five minutes, Chris announced the score. "Towering Tiki's, you guys have…"

…

…

…

…

...

"225"

"Ah yeah!" Jaden cheered. "We've got this guys, they can't top that! Oh yeah!"

"Now, for the Screaming…" chris said, before looking into the pile.

"Well well, looks like you guys have quite the collection of artifacts, too bad more than half are from the other team!" Chris announced. "I'm afraid I have no choice… but to declared the towering tiki's the winners of todays challenge!" Chris announced.

"I knew it!" Mark yelled in anger.

"Knew what exactly Mark?" Garret questioned.

"I thought I saw JJ coming over from the other teams side with a bunch of artifacts! You traitor!" Mark accused, causing everyone to glare at JJ before walking away.

"Wait, guys, I didn't do it!" JJ called out desperately, trying to clear his name. "I swear I didn't do it!" JJ calls before walking away from the challenge area with a depressed look on his face. "OW!" JJ cried as he tripped over something. As JJ looked back, his eyes widened in surprise. "What in the world…"

Confessional (JJ/Mark)

JJ: Mark, prepare for your karma to come full circle, cause I'm not holding back!"

SHIFT

Mark: "WOW! My plan went off without a single hitch! I half expected people to figure out it was me, but I think my gamble paid off!"

Confessional over (JJ/Mark)

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY…

"Well well well Screaming Tribe, we meet here yet again!" Chris jokes. "Now, how do you think this elimination will go down Mathew?"

"I think it's time we got rid of the rat on our team!" Mathew explained, glaring at JJ.

"Well, that sums it all up really!" Chris joked. "Now, when I call your name, come receive your head idol, and place it on the fourth layer of the pyramid!"

"Mathew"

"Edith"

"Garret"

"Monaco"

"JJ, you killed your teams chances of winning, and Mark, your constant bullying is kinda mean, just gonna say it! And the final idol goes tooo…."

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mark" Chris announced.

"HA JJ! IN YOUR FACE!" Mark bragged.

"I wouldn't count your eggs before they hatch Mark!" JJ said, standing up and reaching into his pack.

"Oh really, and whys that?" Mark asked, a smug look on his face.

"I have…" JJ started.

"Diplomatic immunity!" JJ said as he pulled out the Chris idol mention during the past challenge.

"No, no no no no!" Mark said, falling onto his seat.

"This is indeed a valid Chris idol" The host announced. "The only vote that wasn't for JJ, was for you Mark!" Chris announced. "Sorry buddy, you're out a here! Funny thing is, this is the exact idol you used to eliminate JJ last season!"

AT THE HURL OF SHAME…

"Well Mark, I guess crime dosen't pay!" Chris joked.

"JJ should be in this thing, not me!" Mark complained. "I planned ot perfectly! THIS IS AN OUT RAAAAAAAGGGGEEEE!" Mark trailed as he went soaring through the sky.

"We're down to 13 ripe contestants!" Chris announced. "What is Mathew's "Amazing Plan" Edith mentioned, and what is going on between Ali and Manitoba? Find out next time, on TOTAL…"

The screen pans out to show the entire ruins "DRAMA"

The camera pans out even farther so the ruins are a dot in the distance. "B.C.!"

**That took WAY too long, and I apologize emensilly, but this was one of my better chapters! R&R, fav and follow, and I'll smell ya later! JJ13dog, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath 1

**Okay people, I'm gonna change things up this episode, and since it's a sixth chapter, you can probably guess what its going to be. **

** I've worker really hard on this story, so even if you're a guest, please review, and if you have an account, make sure to fave and follow too. And remember to vote for who you want to win on the pole on my profile page. Other then that, lets get this chapter started!**

The screen flashes blue as the episode began, playing loud music. The logo for Total Drama BC comes up, and then below it the word "Aftermath" flashes into view, showing a few clips from the season, before going to the theme song.

**Theme song plays**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

** You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

** I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS! **

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

** I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

** Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

** Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

** Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

** I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS! **

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

** I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

** *Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

** Theme song over**

The camera shows a large crowd before a stage with a few couches on it, the middle one having two blondes on it, a tall boy with a pink shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his 4 pack abbs, and a cowboy hat on his already long head.

The second blonde was a pretty girl with blue eyes, a blue hoodie, and short jeans on. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Welcome, dude and dudettes, to the first, TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!" The tall blonde boy announced, causing the crowd to cheer. "I'm Geoff!" He introduced.

"And I'm Bridgette!" The blonde girl introduced. "Every 6 episodes we'll be taking a pause from the drama in the ruins, and take a look at what's going on behind the scenes, as well as interviewing our new losers, who will join us during the next aftermath on the peanut gallery!" Bridgette explains. "Anything to add Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"Not, really, besides the fact that this show is gonna be OFF THE CHARTS!" Geoff yelled excitedly.

"Looks like someone excited" Bridgette said. "This season started out with quite a bang! Chris brought back the 14 contestants we rooted for all throughout last season. These were Ali, Michael, JJ, Mark, Bella, Lauren, Mathew, Drew, Monaco, Connor, Garret, Jaden, Brendan, and finally Maddi!" Bridgette explained.

"And then, the bang came when Chris brought in 2 new contestants, Dawn, the nature lover, and Edith, out juvenile delinquent!" Geoff finished. "Sonce then, we've already lost three contestants, Michael, Bella, and Mark!"

"I must say, I was not expecting those three to head home so early!" Bridgette added. "They were all very strong competitors last season, all three of them being in the final five!"

"Now, its time to play, truth, or HAMMER!" Geoff announced. "The rules are simple, you either tell the truth, or a giant hammer drops onto you from high up!" The party boy explains. "And now, its time to bring in our first guest!" Geoff started. "We watched him brave the horrors of Camp Wawanakwa, and defeat the villains of the season with help from Ali and JJ" Geoff explained. "ITS MICHAEL!" He announced.

Michael ran onto the screen, accompanied by cheers from all of his fans.

"Go Michael!"

"You're the best!"

"You rock!"

After the cheering died down, Michael sat down on the couch next to Geoff and Bridgette. "Hey, nice to meet you two" Michael greeted. "So, fire away!"

"Michael, you were the first to be eliminated thanks to Mathew's sneaky tricks, how do you feel about that?" Bridgette asked. "Do you have a grudge against Mathew now?"

"Hmmm, honestly, it wasn't that much of a surprise!" Michael answers. "I won the last season, so of course I'm a target. So I guess I'm not that upset!"

"Wow, no hammer" Geoff observed. "You really don't care about being eliminated first?" He asks. "Why?"

"I don't care because I got the million from last season, which is quite a bit if I do say so myself" Michael explains. "Plus, it lifts the stress of having to deal with all the strategy talk"

"Well, since you answered that truthfully, we'll be moving onto the next question!" Bridgette announced.

"Now Michael, do you have a crush on anyone from the cast? And if so, who is it!" Geoff asked.

"Hmmm, no one really!" Michael answers. "Ali's pretty, but she's JJ's girl, and I don't like her that way" The jock explains.

"well, no hammer dropped, so I guess your in the clear!" Bridgette says. "We don't have anything else to ask you, so why don't you sit on the back couch while we interview our next guest!" She requests.

"Sure girl, no prob!" Michael replies, jumping up to the higher couch.

"Before we bring in our next contestant, why don't we enjoy a little segment I like to call, "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" Geoff announced. "This is my favorite, we show some never before seen clips of the contestants, failing, and getting injured! Annnnd ACTION!"

The screen changes to show the first clip in front of a dark blue background. It shows Connor jumping through the lava pit, and his hair catches on fire as he gets back with the piece. When he notices, he begins to panic and runs and dunks his head in the river, and when he comes out, there is a piranha on his head.

In the second clip, Michael is climbing the waterfall to get the piece to complete the team's logo, and just before he grabs it, he gets caught in the waterfall and falls into gater infested waters.

In the next clip, the Brendan is twisting his sword around kinda like a bow staff, and he accidently hits his kiwis, causing him to drop his sword, clutch his nuts, and fall over in pain.

The next clip was from when Mark through Drew into the water. It shows Drew underwater, just regaining his balance as he turns to see a shark, which causes him to freak out and swim into the docks head first.

And in the final clip, JJ is digging when a spring pops up, knocking the nerd into the air, before he lands on the sand, revealing a mine, which blows him into quicksand.

END OF CLIPS

When the camera pans back, it shows Geoff and Bridgette laughing hysterically to the funny clips.

"Hahahaaaaaaaaa!" Geoff laughs before regaining composure. "Wow, that was funny, and me and Bridge saw them even before now!"

"Yeah, I don't know why Chris didn't air those!" Bridgette said as she finally stopped laughing. "Those were the best injuries all season!" She commented. "But all that aside, its time to bring in the Queen of Mean, the Queen Bee of high school… BELLA!"

Bella walks onto the stage; her arms crossed and frown on her face. "Uggghhh, I shouldn't be here!" She complains as she sits down on the couch. "I deserve to win! I am POPULAUR!"

"Woah woah there Bella!" Bridgette said. "settle down! We've got some questions to ask you!" Bridgette reminded the cheerleader.

"Whatever, just make it quick! I have a manipetti scheduled in an hour!" Bella stated rudely.

"Fine then" Bridgette answered, already annoyed with Bella's attitude. "We already know how you feel about losing, based on your reaction when you came in, but we don't know some very important details that left us wondering!"

"Yeah like what?" Bella questioned.

"Like, dudette, why'd you mess around with Mark while there was a challenge going on?" Geoff asked. "It's kinda what got you eliminated!" Geoff reminded Bella.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just like everyone else, trying to get in my business." Bella answered. "You want to know why I made out with Mark during the challenge? Well here it is, I FELT LIKE IT!" Bella yelled in the aftermath hosts faces. "That is my reason!" She said with her head held up and away condesandly.

"Hey, Bella you might not want to lie during this!" Michael warned Bella. "You mig-"

"Shut up jock strap!" Bella ordered. "If I lie its my business! Not yours!"

"Fine, fine!" Michael said in defeat, before smirking once Bella looked away.

"So yeah, I just felt like it!" Bella continued. "I decide to leave those gruesome challenges to the pedants of high schools, such as my teammates!" Bella explained. "Its simple real-" Bella said before the wooden hammer came down on, Bella barely having time to dodge the falling projectile before it breaks the couch in half. "What the hell!" Bella yelled at the hosts.

"I tried to warn you" Michael says, happy with his victory.

"So Bella, why did you make out with Mark during the challenge?" Geoff asked. "And I'd like the truth this time around, these nice couches are kinda expensive"

"Fine, I was planning to… eliminate Mark" Bella answered, causing the crowd to gasp.

"Ok, I'm just gonna ask this once, but what!" Bridgette asked. "Why would you want to eliminate Mark?"

"I was planning on distracting Mark from the game so he'd be eliminated!" Bella explained. "Mark's a strong competitor, so I needed to eliminate him to secure my victory, guess it backfired a little bit…" Bella trailed off.

"Yeah, just a little!" Michael juked sarcastically.

"Shut it!" Bella yelled in his face. "at least I wasn't eliminated first like you!" Bella reminded Michael.

"Least I lost with dignity!" Michael retorted. "I payed attention during the challenge, unlike you!"

"Well excuse me for having a plan in this game!" Bella retorted.

"Well Bella, it looks like were out of time to ask you questions, so its time to move on to our next guest!" Geoff announced.

"Finally, I don't have to answer your bogus questions anymore!" Bella exclaimed in relief.

"Oh, Bella, our next guess saw everything you just said, and is most likely pissed" Bridgette warned with a smile. "You might wanna hide! Okay everyone, the next guest is the big bad of last season, made it to the final three and DEFINITALLY knows how to play this game best, and this season, he got what was coming to him! ITTTSSSS MARK!" Bridgette announced.

Mark walked onto the stage confidently, wearing his signature smirk that was greeted by a split audience, half booing, while the other half cheered at the top of their lungs.

"Hey ummm, Geoff and Bridgette right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah man, that us" Geoff replied. "So all the fans want to know, why are you so cut throat and ruthless, especially with your brother" Geoff asked. "Dude, its pretty harsh what you do to him!"

"Well Geoff, I know I may seam ruthless and harsh" Mark started. "But look around, a lot of people would do the same if there was a million dollars involved!"

"Yeah, but what about your bro dude?" Geoff replied.

"Yeah Mark, I saw what you did to him last season, and that was just harsh." Bridgette explained. "I mean, sabotaging his first potential relationship? That's just plain evil" Bridgette harshly told Mark off.

"Hey, you'd do it to if your twin brother was such a loser and a wimp!" Mark said in defense of himself. "It's not like he ever stood up to me!" Mark finished before the hammer fell, hitting Mark in the leg as he attempted to avoid it. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, clutching his right leg in pain.

"Ohhh, looks like the hammer came down, meaning you lied during your last answer!" Bridgette explained. "Now Mark, why don't you tell us the truth? Its doesn't look like you can dodge another one well with your leg hurt!"

"UGGGHHHH, I'M NOT ANSWERING!" Mark bellowed

"It looks like were not getting anywhere with this, sooo, let's move on to the next question! How does it feel to be eliminated by your twin brother in the same way you eliminated him, with the exact, literally, the exact same idol you used on him?" Geoff said

"No comment" Mark quickly answered, turning his head away from the two hosts.

"Come on Mark, you're a fan favorite" Bridgette pleaded. "Can you at least give us some info to use?"

"Fine" Mark conceded. "I am pissed about it beyond imagination! I got beat by my worthless brother in something that I dominate!" Mark ranted. "I played the game with strategy, I manipulated the team for JJ's elimination, and I should not be here! JJ should!" Mark finished. "And you can quote me on that!'

"Well well well Mark" Geoff started. "It looks like someone's a teensy bit jealous!" he joked. Smirking at Marks steaming mad face.

"OH, YOU WANNA GO BLONDY!" Mark yelled, barely being held back by security.

"No no bro, its cool" Geoff quickly answered in a panicked manner. "Calm down, were just teasing"

"Rggghhh, I am not supposed to get teased!" Mark commented. "I am at the top of society, I am supposed to look down on all of YOU!" Mark finished. "JJ got lucky, and next chance I get, I'm going to make him wish he hadn't even signed up for this show!"

"Anger management much?" Michael asked sarcastically from he couch.

"Now, there are three couples we have to focus on as well, with a possible spark with another pair of people" Bridgette started. "JJ and Ali are the first one we have to talk about! These two hit it off in the VERY beginning of Total Drama island, but had trouble hooking up thanks to some interference by SOMEONE!" Bridgette explained while glaring at Mark.

"I was just playing the game" The bully put dryly in his defence.

"And this season, there might be a little tension between those two" Geoff chimed in. "Manitoba, this seasons Co-host, revealed that he also has feelings for Ali as well, and plans to steal her from JJ! This is really heating up if I do say so myself!"

"Yeah, Manitoba does seem to have an affect on Ali, seeing that she likes his "masculinity" that JJ seems to lack." Bridgette retells. "But honestly, that's just cold Ali. For the nicest girl on the show, you may not be the most loyal girl friend, but we can't say too much, unless something really bad happens!"

"Yeah!" Geoff exclaimed. "The next couple we've seen is Maddi and Drew!" Geoff began. "In season one, Maddi got eliminated in the first episode, so we didn't see too much of her. But this season, Drew seems to have taken a liking to Maddi, and he likes her A LOT!"

"Yep Geoff" Bridgette starts. "Those two are like two peas in a pod, but it seems Maddi is pissed about Drew drawing her in her bikini. Honestly, I would be flattered, as long as I wasn't in a sexual pose or anything."

"Now that we've talked about the peas in a pod, why don't we get to the total opposites?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, lets go over the polar opposites, Lauren and Connor!" Bridgette prompts. "These two have nothing in common obviously! Connor is a fancy brit who comes from a wealthy and powerful household, and Lauren is a tomboy who enjoys skating, sports, and hates "Properness" Bridgette explains. "Funny part is, they totally have the hot's for each other, but refuse to admit it!" Bridgette finishes. "Anything to add Geoff?" The surfer chick asks.

"Not really no, so with all that out of the way, I believe that concludes the TOTAL DRAMA BC AFTERMATH!

**Ok, I think I liked this chapter. It focused on the losers and whatnot, so yeah. R&R, fav and follow! I'll see you guys next time I update (it'll be like, Monday hopefully) So remember to vote for who you want to win, and remember to check out ALL my stories! **


	7. Chapter 7: Whose the Hunters?

**HEYOOOOO! I am updating this story yet again! Why? Because…. WHY ARE YOU GETTING IN MY BUENESS?! Haha, just joking! In all honesty tho, I feel like no one has been following the story, so I would really appreciate the review every chapter or so, and maybe a few favs and follows as well!**

** Even so, I really enjoy putting this story out, cause I love to let people read my writing and that shizzle! So yeah, not much more to say, but enjoy the story guys!**

The screen fades in to show the ruins as the show begins. "Last time, on Total Drama!" Chris starts, initiating a flashback showing clips from the previous episode. "We had our 14 contestants become miniature archeologists, searching for buried treasure in the burning heat with no shade at all!" Chris laughed sadistically. "But the only thing during that challenge then the heat, was the Awesome amount of drama within it! Thanks to Dawn's valiant efforts, Lauren finally, slightly, maybe warmed up to Connor, even helping him with the challenge as well! Wow. Next, Manitoba hit on Ali in front of EVERYONE, specifically, JJ! Ali seems to enjoy the attention based on what she revealed in the confessional! Now Manitoba, why don't you tell us why your hitting on Ali?" Chris asked his Co-host.

"She's as hot as the outbac' that's why mate!" Manitoba answered.

"Nice dude, JJ finally managed to stand up for himself, telling Mark off, which caused him to do a tiny bit of scheming. And by that, I mean sabotaging his own team and blaming it on JJ. In the end, JJ was headed home, but by stumbling upon a McLain Brand Immunity Idol, the nerd managed to get revenge on Mark for everything, by doing EXACTLY what Mark did during the final four elimination ceremony last season. Funny part is that it was the exact same idol Mark used last season! Talk about insult to injury!" Chris laughed. "Were down to thirteen, and it wil only get better from here! Who will take the fall?, and how much will I laugh at them before hand. Most likely a lot, but stay tuned for the answer to the first question, tonight, on TOTAL…"

The camera pans out to show the entire ruins. "DRAMA…"

The camera pans out even further so the ruins are barely visible in the distance. "BC!"

**THEME SONG PLAYS**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

**THEME SONG OVER**

The Screaming Tribe is in the dungeon, at the crappy lopsided round wood table, eating a meal, well, at least trying to.

"I really doubt this is legal" Mathew complained. "Isn't there something about no inhumane torture or something?"

"I believe that's the Unite States dude" JJ corrected. "Were in Canada!"

"Yeah yeah, potato patato," Mathew replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ummm, I really don't think-"JJ tried to explain, as a knife whizzed by his face. "What the hell Edith! That could have taken out my eye!" JJ exclaimed, surprised and very, very freaked out, looking towards Edith.

"I wouldn't have hit you!" Edith dryly defends herself. "I have precise aim. Plus, you were starting to get annoying with your nerdy talk, TRAITOR!"

"Are you guys that gullible to believe I would sabotage my own team?!" JJ exclaims as he just walks away with his food while Garret and Monaco just stare in fear of what just occurred.

Confessional (Edith/JJ)

Edith: "I know JJ didn't do it, but its best to strike fear into his heart, as well as turn the team against him. He's a strong player, mot physically, but he has an exceptional ability to make allies. If people don't trust him, he won't have allies, and if he's paranoid, well, more paranoid then usual, it'll just annoy everyone, and boom, JJ's out.

SHIFT

JJ: *Hyperventilating* "I am dead! I have to find a way to clear my name! Its either that or we win, A LOT, and based on my teams performance, I really don't think that's a realistic goal"

Confessional over (Edith/JJ)

IN THE MCLEAN PALACE…

"Wow, the architecture of this castle is amazing!" Jaden exclaimed, looking at the halls and admiring the handicraft

"It really i- Connor try's to say as Jaden cuts him off.

"But its to bad its not periodically correct!" Jaden explains. "Back in ancient times, the palace wouldn't have been so big, due to the limited resources available" Jaden goes on, spouting words faster then Connor can take them in. "It really makes you wonder how they built the pyramids when they had so few tools to use! Its really cool cause…" Jaden continues, and at this point Connor is wide eyed in irritation.

Confessional (Connor)

Connor: Jaden's defiantly my good chum, but Christ he can be a bit annoying, a lot"

Confessional over (Jaden)

"Jaden, could you please stop for a second" Connor requested sternly.

"And then- Wait, what do you need?" Jaden asked as he finished his rampage of words.

"Please hear me out!" Connor started. "I need you to learn how to be quiet! Its just annoying how much you talk sometimes my friend!" he says, as he loses his British composure towards the end.

"Okay man, I-I get it.." Jaden barely chokes out, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Wait Jaden, I didn't mean it that way!" Connor called after his friend, who just sulked to his room. "Bloody 'ell, what 'ave I done?" The brit asks himself.

Confessional (Connor/Jaden)

Connor: "My lord, I really screwed up didn't I? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but I really should and could have stated that better, couldn't I?"

SHIFT

Jaden: *Sobbing with his knees pulled up to his face* "Well, I-I guess I know why everyone hates me so much, waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Confessional over (Connor/Jaden)

At the palace spa…

Ali is relaxing in the hot tub after a nice soothing massage, well needed after the back breaking work that accompanied the archeology challenge before.

"Ahhhhhh…." Ali sighed with content. "I never knew how much work treasure hunting took until now…" Ali said to herself, at least, that's what she thought.

"Ei mate, I 'ear ya!" Manitoba said as he walked into the spa in his bathing suit and his signature fedora. "Imagin' havin to find the location of it 'irst!" He stated.

"Wha-, o hey Manitoba!" Ali said quickly, blushing. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"'ust hopin to relax 'fore the next challenge!" He answered. "Hostin is 'arder then it looks!" Manitoba stated nonchalantly. "If I 'ad it my way, I wouldn't make ya beautiful body 'ork a second out in that 'eat!" he complimented, making Ali's blush go from tomato red, to cherry red.

"he he, thank you!" She barely managed to get out, before realizing what she was doing. "Umm, I'm going to uhhhhh, take a nap?" She tried to say convincingly, and failing miserably.

Confessional (Ali/Manitoba)

Ali: "Uggghhhh! Pull it TOGETHER Ali! You have a boyfriend, and you love him! I think? Oh God Damn me! Why can't I just ignore Manitoba?!"

SHIFT

Manitoba: "She's fallin' for me fasta then an boulda in a temple! Heheh!"

Confessional over (Ali/Manitoba)

Jaden walks into the dining hall, his head down, and his long hair covering his face.

"Oh Jaden, don't feel bad" A high voice piped up, surprising Jaden, causing his head to shoot up. "He didn't mean to hurt you!" Jaden just looked away uncomfortable, how did Dawn know about this? "Jaden, its all over your aura that Connor upset you with his comments!" Dawn explained.

"Whatever' was Jaden's short reply. "No one likes me anyway…"

"Actually, you have a lot of friends here, including me, Ali, Maddi, Drew, and Connor!" Dawn explained to him.

"Then why does everyone tell me to shut up if they like me?!" Jaden asks angrily.

"That is because sometimes you just go overboard with your talking!" Dawn answered.

"Gah, I don't need your pity!" The chatter box yelled as he stormed off, a swirl of emotions storming around him.

Confessional (Jaden/Dawn)

Jaden: "Okay, I'll admit, that was a bit harsh… I'm just… I'm just sick of being told to shut up! Okay!"

SHIFT

Dawn: "I am going to have a serious talk with Connor later! He has to make amends to his friend, no matter how much he may annoy him! It's the way of life, forgiving and repentance!"

Confessional over (Jaden/Dawn)

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!" Chris boomed through the loudspeaker.

"WAAHHH!" Garret yelled, falling off of his cot in the dungeon, awakened in surprise. "God damned floor!" He complained, before the cot fell on him. "God Damned bed! OWwwwwwww…."

"AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Chris laughed. "WHILE THAT WAS HELARIOUS, I'M REALLY BORED! SO I DECIDED, ITTTTSSSSS CHALENGE TIME! MEET ME AT THE ENTRENCE TO THE JUNGLE!" The sadist host announced.

"Can someone help me up?" Garret asked, before the screen flashed.

AT THE ENTRENCE TO THE JUNGLE…

"Welcome, final 13!" Chris greeted the remaining contestants as Garret barely made it there. "Today's challenge will test your agility, stealth, and hunting skills!" The host explained. "In this jungle, we have released the infamous, SASQUATCHANAKWA!" He explains in a creepy voice, causing Ali to smirk confidently.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "Yes! In the final three challenge, I had no trouble at all catching that guy!" *Pumps her fist up* "This is gonna be a synch to complete!"

Confessional over (Ali)

"But, there is a BRUTAL twist!" Chris started, causing most the contestants (besides Lauren and Maddi) to gasp in terror.

"Oh come on guys, you seriously weren't expecting a twist!" Maddi asks dryly. "We've already competed in another season!"

"Yeah, b-but it w-wasn't nearly as t-tough as this one!" Garret stammered.

"Meh" JJ said. "I'm used to it" He said, referring to his veteran status from season one.

"Same here!" Ali said, walking over to JJ and giving him a peck on the cheek, which the nerd blushed at, while Manitoba just glared as he walked over from the palace.

"Hey Chris, do you think I could switch-' JJ tried to ask.

"Nope, sorry bro! All teams are final!" Chris told him, which in response the nerd just sighed.

"Fine"

"Now, the twist for this challenge is, that Manitoba and Chef" Chris gestured to the two, who were wearing camouflage clothing. "Will be hunting you guys down!" Chris announced. "They will use these very strong sleep darts" Chris held up a dart with a purple liquid. "To put you losers to sleep! Each will knock you out cold, so be careful! Also, the hunters CANNOT assist their team with the hunting of Sasquatchanakwa, if they do so, your team will be disqualified, and will be facing elimination tonight! Also, the first team to bring back the beast, or whatever team survives longest, wins immunity, and the losing team will be facing elimination tonight!" Chris finished.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" Chef complained as he rushed into the jungle with Manitoba, who replied.

"Suck it 'p dingo, back on the out'ack, we face death ever' day, and I 'on't get paid 'or it!"

"You challenge begins….." Chris paused, leaving the teams itching to go forward.

"NOW!" He announced, causing the two teams to rush into the forest in different directions.

"Now time to sit back, relax, and watch these guys make fools of themselves!" Chris said to himself, reclining in his beach chair under an umbrella with a soda.

Confessional (Mathew/Ali)

Mathew: "Oh yeah, another challenge that is right up my ally! I must say Chris, these challenges are extremely good … for me!"

SHIFT

Ali: "Alright, time to repeat history again! I just got to find some bait to lore the creature out, and McLain Palace here we come!"

Confessional over (Ali/Mathew)

With the Tribe…

"Alright people, I'm leading us!" Mathew declared. "Any-"

"We know the speech already!" Edith exclaimed quietly. "If we disobey you we go home! Now can we get a move on?"

"UGH!" Mathew groaned, not at all happy with his allies attitude. "JJ, you take the front for a minute!" Mathew demanded.

"Forget team Screaming Tribe, this is dictatorship Screaming Tribe" JJ grumbled to himself.

"What do you want, -king?" Edith asked sarcastically.

"Cut the attitude, jailbird!" Mathew cut in. "You said you would help me gain control. And considering your major influence among the others, you might not want to rebel so much!" Mathew explained.

"Hey, I'll help you gain control" Edith agreed, slightly. "I can promise you that much, which I've been doing since day one! But, I'm not going to throw away my personality for you!" Edith explained. "Or is that too much for you princess?' Edith mocked.

"Don't you DARE call me princess!" Mathew yelled in her face, before walking back to take the lead of the pack.

"Hey guys, look!" Monaco yelled back. Everyone came up to the front to see a sleeping Garret.

"What the hell!" JJ asked.

"Awww, dosen't he look so cute?!" Monaco asked.

"Whatever, lets keep going!" Mathew demanded, walking forwards, everyone eventually following until no one is left in the clearing besides Garret, who would be brought back later.

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: "I'll admit it, he is REALLY starting to get on my nerves, but I'm just going to stick with him until at least the merge, then that arrogant, self-centered, hot-"Edith stops there realizing what she just said. "Umm, disregard that last part…"

SHIFT

Edith is up against the camera, fiddling with it. "GIVE ME THAT TAPE! I want that TAPE! How is it this not coming off?!"

Confessional over (Edith)

With the Towering Tikis…

The team of eight is prowling the jungle, not the slightest clue where the sasquatch may be.

"Hey guys, do any of you have a clue of where were going?" Brendan asked, taking a sip from the water he brought in his backpack.

"Hmmm" Ali pondered. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed before climbing the tree in a few graceful leaps.

Confessional (Lauren)

"I must admit, for someone who sucks that much at skate boarding, she is pretty athletic!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

Ali is at the top of a tall tree, using her hand to shield her eyes from the light. "Now where is he…" She asks herself. "There he is!" She exclaims, before hearing a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Connor screams, prompting Ali to leap downwards, only to find Brendan and Lauren on the ground, sleeping soundly.

"What happened?" Ali asks urgently.

"Two darts just came out of no where and just…" Connor explained, gesturing to the two sleeping teammates.

"Okay, that's not good" Ali said. "Lets split up, the sasquatch is over that way!" She explained, pointing towards the monsters den. "Lets split up into teams of two so they'll have a harder time! Connor, your with Jaden!" Ali told the chatterbox, who hadn't said a word during the challenge.

"C'mon mate, lets get going!" Connor told his depressed friend, and they silently dashed away.

"Dawn, you'll come with me!" Ali decided. "Maddi and Drew, you two work together! Now lets go!" Ali cheered.

Confessional (Jaden/Connor/Maddi/Drew)

Jaden: "…" 

SHIFT

Connor: "Hopefully I can make things right with Jaden, I really screwed up and I truly am sorry!"

SHIFT

Maddi: "Great, stuck with pervert boy! He's a nice guy, but I am not going to deal with that major crush of his! I don't want to start dating now, and I hopefully never will!"

SHIFT

Drew: "Yes, yes, yes! I can finally make things right with Maddi! That's if she forgives me for drawing her in a bathing suit… Please let me be lucky!"

Confessional over (Jaden/Connor/Maddi/Drew)

Meanwhile, the Tribe is already preparing to capture the yeti.

"Alright, me and Edith will rush it from the front! JJ and Monaco, you try to get this rope over it!" Mathew says, before he falls forwards, revealing he has been shot in the butt with a dart.

"Okay then, I'LL rush him, and you two will trap him!" Edith finalized the plan.

"Sounds good to me!" JJ gives his feedback.

"E-scope is READY for action!" Monaco exclaimed.

With Ali and Dawn…

"Alright Dawn, were almost…" Ali trails off as she falls after being hit with a tranq.

"Ali!" Dawn cries, before going on towards the layer if the yeti.

With Jaden and Connor…

"Jaden, please mate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, I just let myself go!" Connor pleads. "I didn't mean those things I said, honestly!"

"…" Is Jaden's silently replied .

Suddenly Connor notices something. A dart whizzing through midair. "NOOOOOOOO!" Connor yells as he covers Jaden, taking an arrow to the knee, quite literally, before passing out.

Confessional (Jaden)

"Connor, I forgive you man, thanks for saving me back there and- Whoops, almost started rambling there!"

Confessional over (Jaden)

Jaden is about to keep going when he gets hit by another tranq.

"AND ITS only DAWN AND GARRET LEFT!" Chris announces.

Dawn has taken the tranq that hit Ali, and took out a blow dart shooter. She has a clear shot of the sasquatch, and victory, but the she stands up.

Confessional (Dawn)

Dawn: "I will not hurt mother earth, the one who feed us, and provides us with life, just for this perverse game!"

Confessional over (Dawn)

After Dawn stood up, she opens her arms outwards and yells. "Come shoot me, for I will not allow anyone else to get hurrrrrr…." Dawn slurred as she fell down, uncounsous.

"AND THE SCREAMING TRIBE WINS, FOR ONCE!" Chris booms.

LATER…

The Towering Tiki's are sitting before the bonfire for the first time.

"Well, poor performance today guys, really expected better!" Chris starts. "Any way, when I call your name, get the idol of your head, and place it on the next level of the pyramid."

"Ali"

…

…

…

…

…

"Drew"

…

…

…

…

…

"Maddi"

…

…

…

…

…

"Jaden"

…

…

…

…

…

"Brendan"

…

…

…

…

…

"And Lauren"

"Connor, you caused both you and Jaden to get hit, which caused your team the lost, and Dawn, you wouldn't shoot the beast, which also cost your team the game!" Chris explained.

"I stand next to Mother Earth!" Dawn says firmly.

"And the final head goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

"Connor"

"Yes!" the Brit yelled.

"Dawn, you have a second chance though!" Chris said.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Instead of Dawn going home, I'm outing her on the SCREAMING TRIBE!" Chris announced.

"Thank you Chris" Dawn thanked the host.

Chris turned to the camera as the contestants walked away. "Were still at 13 contestants, but not for long! Who will ride the hurl of Shame? Find out next time, on the most Epic bonfire ceremony yet, on TOTAL DRAMA BC!" Chris concludes as the screen fades away.

**Remember to FAV, FOLLOW, and REVEWI GUYS! Vote for who u want 2 win on my profile, and I'll see you later. BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	8. Chapter 8: The PAIN-tacle course

**Alright I'm ready yet again! I'm not going to spoil too much now, but lets just say stuffs gonna go down this chapter! Someone is definitely going home this chapter, unless it's a reward challenge, heheheheh! Well, remember to R&R, fav and follow, and vote on my profile page!**

"Last time on Total Drama BC!" Chris said as the camera started showing clips from the previous episode. "Our 13 remaining contestants went hunting in the jungle outside the ruins, in honor of one of the most common practices in ancient times! Feelings were hurt, and alliances were tested, especially when Edith's rebellious attitude sparked up against Mathew, which really pissed him off! Connor REALLY yelled at Jaden, causing the most chatty person on the planet to shut up, for once!" Chris explained with a chuckle. "in the end though, it was Dawn's refusal to hurt the wildlife, that caused her team the game, sending the Towering Tiki's to head to elimination. Dawn was headed home, but in a last minute twist, I sent Dawn over to the SCREAMING TRIBE. Now the teams are close to even, Dawns a member of the tribe, and I'm a genius!" Chris chuckled. "Who will I finally send away via cannon-pult? And will ANYONE hook up this season? All these answers and more right here, on TOTAL, DRAMA, BC!"

**Title sequence plays**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS! **

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

**I wanna live, close to the sun**,

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

**Title sequence over**

In the McLain Palace Dungeon…

"Greaaaaaaat!" Maddi complained as Chef served their "food" Maddi try's to lift her spoon out of the gruel but its stuck in the grey sloop. "When is the real food coming?"

"Right, I forgot you were booted out before you ate any of chef's meals!" Ali remembered. "Yeah sorry Maddi, this is it!"

"Yeah, I almost managed to repress the memory of this food!" Lauren exclaimed, holding her nose as she ate it. "Let the re-repressing begin!" The skater joked.

"Damn this stuff reeks!" Connor complained. "I can't believe we lost!"

"Me too man!" Jaden replied. "Its too bad we had to vote out Dawn… She didn't deserve it! She was really nice and- oops, sorry, I'll stop now!" Jaden told everyone.

"Yeah, besides the fact she cost us the challenge!" Lauren shot back.

"Might I add that you and Brendan were the first ones to be knocked out my dear!" Connor respectfully added, defended Dawn.

"Whoa whoa everyone, lets all calm down and relax, we don't need all this!" Brendan jumped in, annoyed by all the fighting. "Were going to lose once or twice, so we should just try to get used to it!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Lauren grumbled.

Confessional (Lauren/Brendan)

Lauren: "UGGGHHHH! Sometimes, I feel like I'm on a team of idiots! Dawn lost us the challenge, and she had a clear shot! Plus, we ALL voted her out!"

SHIFT

Brendan: "Okay, I'm starting to notice the team is splitting up a bit now that we've lost! All I need to do is give it some time, right?"

Confessional over (Lauren/Brendan)

"Guys, lets all just… go to bed okay?" Ali suggested. "We won't fix anything fighting here tonight!"

A series of agreeing grunts came from the crowd, as everyone began to dissipate from the mess hall and head to their cells.

"Finally!" Ali sighed in relief. "That challenge really took a lot out of me!"

"Eh, it should 'ave shiela, I did plan 't afta all!" A voice scared Ali from behind.

"AHH!" Ali yelled as she turned around, only to see Maintoba. "H-hi M-manitoba!" Ali greeted the tanned host.

"I 'as headed out ta sea on my sail boat, and I wondard if ya wanted ta come mate!" Manitoba asked the brunette.

"S-sure Manitoba!" Ali exclaimed, walking away.

"Heh, looks like I got some dirt on you Ali!" a voice said from behind the kitchen. The person walked out to reveal Mathew! "This is gonna be fun!" The scout whispered enthusiastically.

Confessional (Ali/Mathew)

Ali: "I know it looks bad now! But I'm serious, Manitoba's just a friend! I have a boyfriend!"

SHIFT

Mathew: "Nice job Ali, now if anything fun goes on between them, I gots some good old fashion dirt on both of them!"

Confessional over (Ali/Mathew)

"Hehehe! That was fun Manitoba" Ali giggled after they got off the boat.

"Ya know it girl!" the adventurer replied. "And to make it even betta, I think ya like me!" Maintoba told Ali.

"No, no Manitoba, I don't like you that way, plus I have a boyfriend!" The nice girl told Manitoba, while Mathew watched from behind a crate.

"Ya say ya don't like me, yet your eyes betray you!" Manitoba stated, as they both leaned in.

"I guess I find you kinda, really hot" She stutters as she was only an inch away from Maintoba's face.

"Knew it" Manitoba stated before the kissed.

"Nice one Ali!" Mathew laughed quietly.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "I'll admit, I liked the kiss, but… it didn't have the flare that I feel when I kissed JJ for the first time, or anytime at all!"

Confessional over (Ali)

Ali pulled away abruptly, ending the kiss and leaving Manitoba very, very confused. "I'm sorry Manitoba, but… I don't love you" Ali sobbed. "I betrayed JJ, and that kiss… It made me realize how much I love him…" She sobbed, leaving Manitoba frustrated.

"So you say you like me, now ya sayin ya don't?" Manitoba asked angrily. "Make up ya mind girly, me or that wimpy wanabe!" Manitoba told Ali.

"Don't insult my BOYFRIEND!" Ali yelled in his face.

"Says the one who just cheated on 'im!" Manitoba replied dryly, before walking away.

Confessional (Manitoba/Mathew)

Manitoba: "I'm not done wit 'er yet! Just ya wait Ali… You will be mine!"

SHIFT

Mathew: "talk about a juicy secret, heheheh! Looks like I've got all the playing cards now! Ali will now pay for eliminating me last season! And I know just how to do it… Its almost time to put my plan into action!"

Confessional over (Manitoba/Mathew)

The next day…

JJ was walking in the courtyard alone, getting some fresh air before a sudden tackle knocked him to the ground.

"What the-" JJ tried to say before he was cut off by a pair of lips.

"Hey baby!" Ali greeted JJ after she broke the kiss.

"Hey Ali, I'm always glad to see you, but don't just tackle me like that!" JJ complained. "Its okay though, I forgive you!" JJ told his girlfriend.

"Thanks!" Ali replied.

"Ali, I need to ask you something…" JJ started off. "I just want to know what's going on between you and Manitoba"

"N-nothing a-at all!" Ali lied horribly. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"Just somewhat paranoid, you being my first girlfriend and all, and you know, the hunky co-host flirting with you" JJ explained.

Confessional (Ali/JJ)

` Ali: *sighs sadly* "I hate lying to JJ! That was the first time I've lied to him though, so he has no reason to not believe me! Hopefully…

SHIFT

JJ: "I did notice that Ali seemed a bit nervous when I asked her that, but I trust that she'll make the right decision! She's the sweetest, kindest, lovable, honest and loyal girlfriend I could ever ask for!"

Confessional over (Ali/JJ)

The couple engaged in a make-out session on a bench in the courtyard away from the main flow of people.

IN THE CASTLE…

"hmmmmm…" Dawn sighed, missing her friends who were in the dungeon right now. "That dark and scary feeling is still there…" She whispered to herself.

Confessional (Dawn)

Dawn: "Something terribly sad is going to happen today. I can't say fro sure, but I know that what will happen is going to affect the rest off the game!"

Confessional over (Dawn)

"Hey, moonchild!" Mathew addressed Dawn.

"My name is-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever!' Mathew cut her off. "I'm watching you today! If you screw up, or hurt our chances of winning, I will PERSONALY make sure you head home!" Mathew threatened Dawn.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "I was bluffing for the most part. Yes I'll be watching her, but I don't care what she does! I just need to make sure she's off for when I eliminate her!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, I WAS UP LATE LAST NIGHT PREPARING THIS ONE, SO ITTTTSSSSSSS CHALENGE TIME!" Chris announced through the loudspeaker system over loud, ending with a deafening screech.

FLASH

Mathew is walking towards the challenge when Edith catches up to him, obviously meaning business.

"You said you were prepared to put the plan in action?" Edith asked.

"Yep, I've got some ummm, "Interesting" blackmail to use today!" Mathew explained to Edith.

"Can I know what exactly?" Edith questioned.

"Nope, sorry" Mathew answered. "The plan won't work that way! It needs to be as secret as possible!"

"fine" Edith grumbled as she walked ahead of the scout boy.

"Welcome people, to your next death defying challenge!" Chris started. "Manitoba, if you'll explain the historic context please!"

"A'right, back in ancient times, the temples would be the burial place of many kings and high ups, filled with personal treasures. The only way to guard against robba's, was to make traps to send them back, or send 'em to hell!" Manitoba explained.

"So, are we going tomb raiding?!" Monaco asked eagerly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold your horses, were not going tomb raiding today!" Chris told the psycho. "Today you will be completing and obstacle course that resembles the traps you would find in these tombs, slightly. Each team will have send one runner, who will attempt to complete the obstacle course! Whatever runner does that, will earn a point for your team. First to three points wins! I will be spinning the wheel of misfortune to decide who goes, unless there are no volunteers!" Chris explains.

"The first part of the obstacle course will be to climb a tall wall made of stone, while Chef" Chris explains while the camera pans to Chef. "Will be dropping rocks to make things harder for you guys!" He says as Chef drops a rock onto an intern who is testing the challenge. "If you get hit, its gonna leave a mark! A BG mark!" Chris chuckles sadistically.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maddi asked sarcastically. ""Or right, it Chris McLean, that's why!" She jokes, very frustrated.

"Thank you Maddi, I really try!" Chris thanks the goth, who just looks away grumpily. "Now, the second trial is to get across a trapped floor!" Chris goes on, the camera panning to a tiled floor with a wall next to it with small holes in the sides. "There are safe tiles and trapped tiles! The good majority are trapped, and if you step on them-" Chris says as an intern steps on the floor, only to have arrows volleyed at her, barely missing her body. "You will not have a good time! The safe ones are your best bet to get across! The final obstacle is the LAVA MOAT!" Chris announces as the camera pans to a moat of lava before the finish line. "You will use the provided safe zones-" The camera pans to a bunch of rock pillars jutting out of the lava "to jump all the way across the river of lava! The person across the finish line first wins a point for there team!" Chris finished. "Any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah" Lauren stated. "What's to make us actually want to DO the obstacle course?" The skater girl asked.

"Good question, and I'm glad you brought that up, because who ever does the best, meaning having the shortest time, no matter if their team wins or loses, will get a cool reward!" Chris starts. "If you win and you are the MVP, you will be allowed to swap teams with another person! If you lose, you get immunity during the vote, as well as being able to stay at the palace, and send one of the winners to stay in the dungeon!" Chris explains, which causes the teams to cheer.

"Hey Ali, looks like we could be on the same team!" JJ tells her girlfriends, as they share a quick kiss. "I plan to win it for you!"

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: He's so sweet and kind to me… Why did I betray him?! I hate myself right now!"

Confessional over (Ali)

"The first person competing for the Tribe isssss" Chris trailed off as he spun the Wheel of Misfortune. "Monaco!"

"Yes!" Monaco cheered. "E-scope will take care of this! HIIIIYYAAAAA!" The lunatic yelled.

"An competing for the Tiki's issssss…" Chris said as he wheel spun once more. "Maddi!"

The screen jerked up to Maddi in segments, moving a lot closer each time, to emphasize Maddi's freaked out reaction.

Confessional (Maddi/Drew)

Maddi: *in a fettle position, rocking back and forth* "Okay, I have a HUGE fear of lava okay, its just so… hot and bubbly, and it can kill you so easily!"

SHIFT

Drew: "There is no way I'm going to force Maddi to do this! I'm going to win this challenge, and her heart!"

Confessional over (Maddi/Drew)

Drew stepped in front of Maddi with his head held high and did the unspeakable. "I'll go!" He stated bravely.

"Whatever man, I just wanna see someone get hurt" Chris told him dryly.

"Whoa whoa whoa Drew, your not going to actually go through with this are you?!" Maddi asked, worried for the small nerd.

"Yep, I am!" Drew answered. "Hopefully I'll survive!" He chuckles, uneasy about going through with this, because, who wouldn't.

FLASH

Drew and Monaco are at the starting line, each leaning to get a good start.

"Alright people, the first race starts… NOW!" Chris announced as she shot a starter pistol.

"Wait, why are you using a starter pistol during an ancient time based season?" Brendan asked. "That makes no sense!"

"Yeah, and the hundreds of cameras recording your every moment isn't out of place?" Chris asked rhetorically.

FLASH

Monaco and Drew are about halfway up the wall, Monaco ahead of Drew, dodging rocks flawlessly while Drew barely manages to dodge the rocks.

"You'll have to do better then that Cheffy!" Monaco taunted the cook after dodging yet another rock.

"Well then, I WILL!" Chef yelled, throwing more rocks down, none of them even coming close as Monaco reached the top.

"Hehe! Too easy!" Monaco bragged as she kicked Chef in the face, putting him on the ground as the crazy orange haired girl laughed manically.

"Hey Monaco, thanks for the lead!" Drew calls back as he passes the girl, whose was still laughing on top of Chefs crumpled body.

"No problem! Hehehe!" She laughs.

"Monaco, the challenge, remember!" Mathew yelled up.

"Oh yeah, right!" Monaco remembered as she snapped back into gear, rushing right through the trapped tiles, dodging the arrows with ease. "AHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAA!' She laughed as she leaped across the lava moat.

"And Monaco earns her team a point!" Chris announces as a point flashed on the scrren next to the Tribe's logo.

"Now, cause this is taking FOREVER, lets go to the speed round!" Chris announced, initiating a series of clips from the challenge.

SPEED ROUND

The first clip shows Connor and Garret navigating through the trapped maze, while Connor ducks, causing Garret to be hit by the blunt tipped arrows.

FLASH

The second clip shows Connor and Garret still neck and neck at the lava platform, when Garret jumps the final gap, only to miss and have his feet on one end holding his rear up and his hands on the ledge of the river, holding his front up as Connor uses him as a bridge.

FLASH

In the next round, Edith and Brendan are racing up the wall as Edith punches the rocks that fall towards her, and Brendan slashes them apart with his fencing sabre.

SPEED ROUNDS OVER

"Alright people, The Towering Tiki's are now leading 2 to 1 after two consecutive victories! Can the Tribe make a comeback?" Chris asks.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "this is close, too close, time to put my plan into action!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"I cannot hold back this secret any longer!" Mathew stouts out suddenly. "JJ, Ali is not as loyal as she seems!"

"What do you mean?" JJ asks.

"I-I saw was taking a stroll last night when I saw Manitoba and Ali by the docks. I didn't think anything of it at first, but…" Mathew trailed off.

"What happened!" JJ demanded, glaring at Ali.

"Ali kissed Manitoba" Mathew stated dramatically.

JJ fell to his knees in defeat. "Ali… kissed… she…"

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "Oh crap! I meant to tell JJ before but I got scared! But how did Mathew know about the kiss?! WAIT! That kenieving little weasel! Mathew, I'm going to get you for this!"

Confessional over (Ali)

"JJ I'm sorry, you deserved better then this little witch!" Mathew "comforted" the crushed nerd.

"Ali, why" JJ sobbed. "JUST WHY!" JJ screamed, tears flowing down his face. "I thought that maybe you were different from other girls! I thought you wouldn't care if I wasn't as big or sexy as other guys, but apparently, I thought wrong!" JJ screamed in her face, his eyes burning with untamable anger.

"JJ I-" Ali tried to say.

"YOU WHAT!" JJ yelled. "You thought you could just cheat on me and get away with it?! Well Ali, I've made up my mind! I'm going to verse you in the obstacle course! You vs me!" JJ challenged Ali. "When you lose though, you're going to be flung far away, hopefully to hell!" JJ told her.

"Well then JJ, I like that idea!" Chris agreed. "Its former lovebirds JJ vs. Ali for the next race! Will JJ manage to get Ali eliminated? Find out right here, on TOTAL… DRAMA… BC!"

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

"Welcome back fans!" Chris started the recap. "When we last left off, it was JJ vs. Ali for the next point!" Chris announced. "JJ, Ali, the best time so far is 5 minutes, 33 seconds! Chris told them. "If you can get the highest score, and you win, you can have two people swap teams! If you lose, you have immunity, and take one of the winners place in the Palace, sending them to stay in the dungeon! Now…. GO! Chris announced, once again shooting his starter pistol. After a few seconds, a bird fell to the ground, dead. "That's gonna provoke some angry emails" Chris said nonchalantly.

JJ and Ali were neck and neck, thanks to JJ's adrenaline boost caused by his anger.

"JJ please, I felt so bad after I kissed Manitoba, I left right then and there!" Ali tried to explain to the enraged nerd. "I'm sorry, please understand"

"Nope, sorry Ali, all I can hear is your scream as you fly out of a cannon pult!" JJ told her as he reached the top, faster then anyone else so far. "See ya Ali!"

Confessional (JJ/Edith)

JJ: "My mind has never been this clear before! I have only one thought, as clear as day. DESTROY ALI! That bitch will regret ever crossing me!"

SHIFT

Edith: "I must say, Mathew really outdid himself worth putting this together! See, our plan was to get rid of the few strongest players remaining! These were JJ, Ali, and Lauren! Thanks to Mathews genius, two of our three are already on the chopping block! Mathew is so gooood…. Wait, what the hell?"

Confessional (JJ/Edith)

"Alright! Go JJ!" Garret cheered his friend on as he dodged the blunt tipped arrows flying at him, crossing the trapped floor in a minute flat.

"Ha, nothings gonna stop me!" JJ brags before coming to a sudden halt at the lava pit. "Except maybe that…" JJ trailed off.

"JJ please listen to me!" Ali pleaded.

"Sorry Ali, maybe after the contest!" JJ told her. "But probably not then either!" He said as he finished the lava river.

"Whoa!" Chris exclaimed, taken aback. "In an incredible twist, JJ managed to beat the powerhouse known as Ali, as well as securing the top time with only 3 minutes 57 seconds! Now that's impressive!" Chris announces. 'The game is now tied at 2 all! Now the final game will take place between…." Chris spun the wheel of misfortune. "Lauren and Mathew!"

FLASH

"Okay you two, this is the final race, winner takes all!" Chris explained. "NOW GO!" Chris said without his starter pistol, cause who wants more angry emails?

"You might as well give up!" Mathew told Lauren. "I am a top level climber!" He bragged, climbing ahead.

"But are you good at dodging?" Lauren asked.

"What do y-" Mathew said before getting cut off by a boulder flying down at him.

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: "Sure, Ali screwed up, but I'm not going to lose and let her be voted off! She's still my friend and I know she's sorry!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

After narrowly dodging many boulders, Lauren finally reached the top where she used her skate board to get to the next obstacle quickly. "Nice try Chris, but that was kinda easy!" She said before being knocked off her board by a blunt tipped arrow. "Owww!"

"Heh, nice one Lauren!" Mathew snickered as he dodged arrows while running past her. "See ya in the dungeon, AGAIN!" He boasted, which prompted Lauren to run forward and get through the arrow field. Mathew and Lauren were neck and neck when Lauren took a leap of faith.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lauren cried as she lept a huge gap, not only securing the lead, but the victory!"

"And the towering Tiki's win!" Chris announced. "JJ, with the fastest completion of the obstacle course, you get to head to the Palace instead of one Tiki as well as winning immunity! Who you switchi-"

"Ali" JJ answered easily, smirking at his ex, who now just gazed away full of sorrow.

"Well then, Tribe, I'll be seeing you guys at the emanation ceremony tonight!" Chris informed them.

AT THE EMIMINATION CEREMONY…

"Another one of you guys is heading home Tribe, not very impressive!" Chris told them. "When I call your name, please come and get an idol resembling you!"

"JJ, you had the best time, so you get the first one!" Chris explained.

…

…

…

…

…

"Mathew"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Edith"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And Garret"

"Monaco and Dawn, you both are just really weird I guess!" Chris told them. "And the final idol goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"DAWN!" Chris exclaimed, causing Dawn to look up in surprise. "Monaco, you've been eliminated! Now to make sure you don't run away…" Chris says with the snap of his fingers, causing Chef to trap the psycho in a straight jacket.

AT THE FLING OF SHAME…

"Can't say I'm surprised, but do you have any last words?' Chris asked.

"FRIED CARROTS!" Monaco yelled.

"Guess not" Chris concluded as he pulled the level and shot Monaco away. "Were down to 12 remaining victims!" Chris started concluding. "Will JJ forgive Ali, and will Mathew and Edith's plan work out? Find out next time on TOTAL" The camera pans away so the entire ruins can be seen

"DRAMA!" The camera is showing the ruins as a dot in the distance

"BC!" The camera fades out to the credits.

**Who enjoyed the little twist I added, with JJ and Ali breaking up? I know I did, but it was pretty epic if I do say so myself! Well R&R fav and follow and I'll see you later! (Seriously though, I really need some more reviews!)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Test of Love

**I must say, this season is turning out really well, besides the fact I have close to no reviews! COME ON PEOPLE! Other then that, I'm loving this! Also, I write this story during my study hall, which I have once every two days for around 2 hours during the school week. My school uses an A-Day, B-Day schedule, so I have this either twice, or three times a week. I've got another chapter to go, and we'll be a third of the season done! ONTO THE ACTION!**

Last time on Total Drama BC" Chris started the recap, beginning flashes of clips from the previous episode. "We had our drama for this season spike to an all time high with the PAIN-stacle course, patent pending! The night before the challenge, Ali went of to go b-o-a-t-i-n-g with Manitoba, but ended up K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Heheheh!" Chris laughed as the clip of Ali kissing Manitoba played. "A little birdy, AKA Mathew, saw the whole thing, and used it to fuel his top secret plan, to eliminate the strongest contestants before the merge! Smart move man, smart move!" Chris continued. "Mathew revealed what he found to everyone, which ended up crushing a relationship! JJ got PRETTY pissed, and went all blade runner on Ali, allowing him to win the challenge with the top score!"

"Unfortunately, the Screaming Tribe lost still and when it came time to vote, it was Monaco who was sent home, thanks to JJ having special immunity!" Chris finished. "Were down to 12 psychotic teens, and by the end of today there will be only 11! Who will land somewhere miles away from the nearest bit of land? I don't care as long as it's a contestant! Find out on TOTAL DRAMA BC!"

**TITLE THEM PLAYS  
**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

**TITLE THEME OVER  
**

In the McLain Palace…

JJ is bawling his eyes out in his seat at breakfast, using his reward to take Ali's spot in the palace.

"Wahaahahaaaa, WHYYYYYY!" JJ bawls, his face covered in tears as well as red as a tomato from crying.

"JJ, can you please take that somewhere else?" Lauren asked with an attitude. "I'm trying to enjoy breakfast!" She told him, earning her glares from the rest of her team.

Confessional (Lauren/Connor)

Lauren: "Urrggghhh! I'm sick of his crying! I'm on team Ali for this break up, considering Ali's my best friend, but at this point, JJ is just getting annoying!"

SHIFT

Connor: "Honestly could Lauren be anymore improper with handling the situation at hand? JJ is emotionally hurt and he needs friends to help him! Not enemies to hurt him!"

Confessional over (Lauren/Connor)

Brendan spoke up on JJ's behalf. "Come on Lauren, show some sympathy! He just was cheated on by someone he loved!" Brendan defended his friend.

"Hey, Ali's my friend too, and I can understand why Ali did what she did!" Lauren defended herself.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make what she did right!" Drew spoke up, being JJ's best friend in the competition. "Come on JJ, it's alright" He comforted the heartbroken boy.

"Whatever" Lauren finished as she walked back to her room. "Its not my problem!"

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: *His eyes are red and puffy from crying, and tears are still visible in his eyes* "I- I loved Ali more then anything… And she just took my heart and smashed it with a hammer! WAAAAAHHHAAAAAAA! ALLLIIIII WHY-HYYYYYYYYYY!"

Confessional over (JJ)

Maddi and Drew decided to leave Brendan with JJ for a little while they went to enjoy the pool.

"Ali is defiantly going home next!" Maddi stated sternly. "Wow, never though I'd say that before!"

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be voting for Ali either!" Drew agreed, happy to be finally talking to his crush again. "She always seemed so nice…"

"Yeah, but everyone has a dark side" Maddi reminded him. "Look at me, I LOVE to show my dark side" she informs him with a smirk, that slightly scares Drew. "I sooo got you there man!" Maddi laughed giving Drew a weak punch in the arm.

"Yeah, you did…" Drew stammered while blushing.

Confessional (Maddi/Drew)

Maddi: "I really misjudged Drew after the pool incedent… Guess I was a bit harsh, but after taking my place in the challenge yesterday, I really think hes a nice guy, plus that look he gets when he's scared or blushing is kinda cute… Gah! I'm not interested in dating, not after an incedent…"

SHIFT

Drew: "I'm quite releived Maddi is finally talking to me! All that stress from before has just been *Sighs* lifted right from my shoulders… Now I know why JJ was so stressed over Ali last season, too bad she's a two faced cheater!"

Confessional over (Maddi/Drew)

IN THE MCLAIN DUNGEON….

"Danmit…" Ali sighed sadly. "What did I do…"

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "If only I could reverse the clock, I would have pushed Manitoba into the gater infested waters at the port! I really hate myself for hurting JJ like that, and now I'm next to be voted off! I screwed up…"

Confessional over (Ali)

"Hey Ali, who did you kiss today?" Edith taunted. "And FYI, I don't want to be kissed!"

"Could you please not rub it in…" Ali asked sadly, her face sulked into her hands.

"Rub what in?" Edith asked Ali, crossing her arms and getting a serious face.

"I know you and Mathew told everyone cause you want to get rid of me and JJ!" Ali accused.

"How did you figure it out?!" Edith exclaimed.

"I didn't, you just told me!" Ali stated calmly. "I know how to play this game a lot better then you think!"

"Too bad you don't know how to play the game of love" Edith fired back, as the two walked their separate ways.

Confessional (Edith/Ali)

Edith: "Damn, she's onto our alliance! Guess me and Mathew will have to postpone eliminating JJ till she's gone!"

SHIFT

Ali: "JJ may hate me right now, but… I know I can't win! My actions a few episodes confirmed my elimination. But I can still save JJ! I just have to make sure his team wins today!"

Confessional over (Edith/Ali)

Edith entered Mathew's cell, finding him carving something.

"Ehehem!" Edith cleared her throat, scaring Mathew.

"Wh-what the!" Mathew exclaimed, before spotting Edith and quickly regaining his composure. "Oh, hey Edith."

"The look on you face, ahahahaaaaaaaa! Priceless!" Edith laughed.

"Ok whatever!" Mathew quickly said in defense, wanting to change the topic. "Why are you here exactly?" the scout asked impatiently.

"Just a little change in plans will be needed" Edith told him. "Ali has to go first"

"What are you talking about?' Mathew asked. "I remember agreeing on having JJ go before Ali"

"Yes, but Ali managed to figure out about our alliance!" Edith told him sternly.

"Wait WHAT!" Mathew asked in shock. "How?"

"She… she kinda pulled some smooth moves and tricked me into saying it…." Edith admitted. "But that's why she has to go now! She's still depressed, so she'll be easy to eliminate! Plus, just about everyone's pissed at her!" Edith explained. "It'll be like taking candy from Helen Keller, cause unlike her, the baby knows if its there!" Edith joked.

"Nice thinking Edith" Mathew complimented the delinquent, causing her to blush.

Confessional (Mathew/Edith)

Mathew: "Wow, I've never exactly been a "Ladies Man" because people would make fun of me for being so intersested in scouting, not that I care what they think, but I'm starting to think Edith likes me…. Siggghhh… Wait, its not like I like her back, it just makes it that much easier to manipulate her! that's all. GOT IT!

SHIFT

Edith: "I wasn't really blushing, I'm just ummmm… Playing him! Right, I'm making him weak in the knees, those hot, sexy….. UGLY, that's what I meant to say! Chef's food tends to make people a bit wakko! Cause there is no way-"

SHIFT

Mathew: "I like that-"

SHIFT

Edith: "Bossy and manipulative-"

SHIFT

Mathew: "Petty thieving-"

SHIFT

**Split screen sync, Mathew and Edith**: "Annoying ass thorn in my side! Plus, we all know that their going home as soon as I feel like it!"

Confessional over (Mathew/Edith)

The two villains of the Screaming Tribe went off in different directions, eager to get rid of Ali, even if JJ was the first choice.

Garret was walking around with noting to do, thanks to Monaco being voted off. "Wow, I never realized how much Monaco made this place brighter…" he stated as he walked by. "Ufff!" Garret grunted as he walked into someone.

"Ouch" The cute voice complained quietly.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Garret asked the sulking girl.

"Moping" She answered, a tear streaming down her face.

"Wow, you taking this break-up hard aren't you?" Garret asked which Ali just nodded to.

"Don't worry Ali, everything will fall into place eventually!" Another cute voice piped up.

"Oh, hey Dawn…" Ali greeted the psychic quietly. "And how would things f-fall in-into p-p-place f-f-for me! I-I WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ali stammered as she burst into tears.

Confessional (Garret/Dawn)

Garret: "I'll admit, Ali did screw up kissing Manitoba, but seeing her like this, I really feel bad for her… She did make a mistake, but if JJ could see her right now… I got it!"

SHIFT

Dawn: "Her heart is full of a dark sorrow. I wish I could help, but mother earth will take its natural course! It will all work itself out eventually! But unless I'm mistaken, this was a plan concocted by two dark evils somewhere in this game, and if they succeed…"

Confessional over (Garret/Dawn)

Garret got up and walked away, gesturing for Dawn to follow.

"Garret, I sense you have an idea" Dawn started.

"Yeah, its, wait" Garret stopped. "How did you…"

"I read auras!" Dawn answered, not really clearing up anything.

"Okaaayyyy" Garret got out. "If we could get JJ to see how much he means to Ali, we might have a shot at getting them back together!" He told the moon child.

"Yes, I fear that may be the only way to save our friends from a dark storm ahead of us!" Dawn agreed. "I'm not sure what it is, but there may be nothing to stop these two evils if JJ and Ali, the last of the final five, are gone!" Dawn warned. "They know how to play the game very well, and both are power houses in their own way!"

"Yes, now we just need to figure out a way to do this without them knowing…" Garret explained, deep in thought.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE" The intercom boomed throughout the ruins. "I HOPE YOU FINISHED YOUR LAST WILL AND TESTIMONY, CAUSE ITSSSSSS CHALENGE TIME!" Chris announced joyfully. "EVERYONE REPORT TO THE THEATRE!"

"Well, looks like we just gotta wing it!" Garret suggested.

AT THE THEATRE…

The contestants are sitting with their teams in the stands, JJ glaring at a puffy face Ali.

Confessional (Ali/JJ)

Ali: *Sobbing still* "I-I see th-that l-l-look of hate on JJ's face, and I-I think, _I deserve this… _I wish I could make things right between us… JJ means the world to me… Why did I kiss that womanizer?!"

SHIFT

JJ: "Okay, seeing Ali crying like that makes me feel a little bad about how I handle things yesterday, but come on! She kissed another guy! I spoiled her with love since I met her, always comforted her when she was sad, showered her in flowers and gifts! You'd think she'd be better then that! Love… What bullshit!"

Confessional over (JJ/Ali)

"Hey JJ, maybe you should talk to Ali" Garret advised. "Maybe you could at least talk a few things out…" Garret explained as JJ's eyes narrowed in pure rage.

"Oh yes, I'm going to just forgive the girl who I gave my heart to, and she smashed it twenty times over! Yes that makes perfect sense!" JJ agrees sarcastically.

"Dude, don't act like that, I'm not saying to forg-"

"Yes you are, talking it out might as well be forgiving!" JJ argued, before going silent and looking forward.

"Damn" Garret muttered under his breath.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "Okay, this may be slightly harder then I expected… I'm not giving up though!"

Confessional over (Garret)

"Hey Ali, are you okay" Lauren asked her friend, who's face was red and puffy from crying all morning.

"Yes…" Ali replied, earning a questioning stare from Lauren. "No… I've been crying all morning. I can't believe me and JJ broke up…" She stated in disbelief, choking up, ready to cry.

"Hey Ali, don't start crying again!" Lauren demanded. "If you keep crying, it'll just make JJ happy! He wants you to suffer! That's why you're going to stop crying, and shove JJ's attempts to get back at you right up his ass!" She told Ali, trying to get the burning spirit of a fierce competitor rekindled.

"No"

"That's the-, wait what?!" Lauren exclaimed.

"I'm not going to spite JJ" Ali told Lauren. "You got it wrong Lauren, JJ hates seeing me upset more then you do, I KNOW he loves me, but he's to upset to forgive, and I can understand that" Ali concluded. "I'm not going to spite him"

"Then wha-"

"I'm going to save him" Ali told her friend. "Mathew and Edith formed an alliance a long time ago, probably at the beginning of the game! They've been taking out the big players like Mark, Michael and Bella. And I know, JJ and me are next" Ali explained. "If I throw the challenge today, JJ will be safe, and he can take care of the threats with you" Ali explained.

"But I want to play this game with you!" Lauren complained.

"Well, by the end of today, it's either me, or JJ, and I have to make this up to him!" Ali finished, proving her resolve. "I'm voting for myself"

"Alright people" Chris interrupted. "Todays challenge exercises a part of culture people loved back then as much as they do now!" Chris started. "Today is a MUSIC BATTLE! Each team will have ten hours to prepare a musical piece. It can either be a known musical piece, or you can make up your own! The catch is you must use these instruments!" Chris explains as the camera moves to show a wide variety of bongo type drums, wooden flutes, basic string instruments such as a harp and a piano.

"I'm not sure pianos were around in ancient times" Jaden questioned, looking at the grand piano. "They came around more at the time of-"

"Yeah, don't give a shit!" Chris cut the chatterbox off. "I didn't have Manitoba to help plan the challenge today, cause the network called him off for an episode or two to keep JJ and Mani from trying to kill each other!" Chris explained. "And Ali, I have to say, thanks for the ratings last episode!" Chris told Ali in an attempt to fuel the flames. "They were off the charts thanks to you!"

"Hey guys, how bout I tear the network's little girl a new hole!" JJ threatened, angered by Chris's mockery of his feelings.

"Nice one JJ" Chris ignored the anger in JJ's comment. "Now after the teams have their songs ready, you will be performing in front of a live audience of Total Drama fans, and they are CRAZY! You should have seen them when they were getting tickets to this!" Chris laughed. "So yeah, this will be fun, noooowwwww GO!" Chris finished with his foghorn.

"Guys, I got an idea for a song!" JJ told his four other team mates. "I'll go get my phone and I'll show you!" He told them racing off.

"Hey everyone…" Ali tried to speak to her teammates, who were mostly friends with JJ.

"Stuff it Ali" Maddi told the depressed girl.

Confessional (Maddi)

Maddi: "I don't care if that seemed mean, but if Ali had seen the mess JJ was, she would understand. I haven't felt that bad for a person in years!"

Confessional over (Maddi)

"Guys, listen, I want to write a song to perform for JJ!" Ali told her team mates. "No matter what, I'm not going to let him suffer!" She told them. "I have to make things right!"

"Wow, that actually sounds reasonable to me…" Brendan agreed. "All in favor"

"Sure" Everyone agreed.

"Thanks everyone!" Ali told her team.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "I'm going home tonight regardless, but I need to make sure I can get JJ to forgive me…"

Confessional over (Ali)

SPEED MODE

In the first clip it shows JJ and Mathew discussing the transcripts for the song, while Dawn practiced on the flute. Garret was on the drums playing in beat. And Edith was playing a larger drum.

In the second clip Connor was playing piano to Ali's song while Brendan played on a trombone.

SPEED MODE OVER…

AT THE AMPITHEATER…

It's the dark of night, and the lights are blaring and the crazed super fans are cheering for their favorite contestants.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! ARE YOU READY FOR THE TOTAL DRAMA BC MUSIC FESTIVAL?" Chris asked through the loudspeaker system.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! 

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"GO TOTAL DRAMA!"

"Looks like it! GIVE IT UP FOR THE SCREAMING TRIBE PLAYING, THE OTHER PROMISE, BY YOKO SHIMOURA!" Chris announced. **(A/N The other promise is an epically emotionally song from KH2 final mix, and Yoko Shimoura is the God of Music that writes this amazing song)**

The first few notes of the song were played on the piano as the curtains unfolded to show JJ on the piano, Mathew on a flute, as well as Dawn, while Garret and Edith were on the drums.

The song played as the contestants hit the notes as well as they could. The crowd roared for their beloved contestants, as the song began to touch their hearts, no vocals needed.

"That… was… beautiful…" Chris said, wiping a tear away. "The audience gives you a 4.5 out of 5 stars!"

"Yes!" The team cheered, walking off the stage.

"NOW, FOLLOWING THAT BEAUTIFUL PERFORMANCE, THE TOWERING TIKI'S PLAYING A NEW SONG WITTEN JUST NOW!

The curtain unfolded to beautiful piano cords from Drew, as well as beautiful notes from Maddi.

Ali stood with a mic in her hand, she was in a ski blue dress, her eyes filled with sorrow.

**(This is the song Bridgette sung in episode 6 of TDWT**

**I'm sorry, so sorry.**

**Sorry like a flower after the first frost.**

**And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost.**

**Oops, I really messed up.**

**At least I 'fessed up!**

**But I'm sorry, so sorry.**

**Sorry like a surfer who's busted her board!**

**And I'm sorry like the band when they played a wrong chord...**

**Oops, I really screwed up.**

**I felt some dude up!**

**But, I'm sorry, so sorry!**

**JJ, I really think you rule.**

**You're so cute that you make me drool!**

**And if you give me one more chance...**

**I'll do my happy, happy dance!**

**JJ , you're the one for me.**

**And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily...**

**Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond...**

**Sorry.**

As the song ended, the audience stayed silent before cheering their hearts out.

"WOW! That beautiful performance by Ali and the rest of her team earned a…." Chris waited as the ratings came in.

"A FULL FIVE STARS! HOLY SHIT!" Chris exclaimed, making Ali gasp in worry.

"Team Tribe, its time for the elimination ceremony!" Chris told the losing team.

IN THE AMPETHEATRE…

"Today, the elimination will be done in front of tonight's audience!" Chris explained. "Remember, whoever doesn't get a replica of their head, must take a ride on the Fling of Shame!" Chris reminded the contestants.

"Mathew"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

"Dawn"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Garret" Chris threw the idol towards the clutz, who almost dropped it on the floor. "JJ, your on the chopping block because your song idea didn't win!"

"A 4.5 out of five is near perfect!" JJ complained.

"Edith, you're a scary girl, and you and well… that's it really" Chris explained. "The final idol goes tooo….."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The camera pans onto JJ, who is nervously biting his nails.

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

The camera pans to Edith, who is giving Chris a death glare, like it would ensure her safety.

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"EDITH!" Chris announced, while JJ looked in surprise.

"Why me!" he asked.

"You lost us the challenge today!" Mathew told him, earing a glare. "Bye bye!"

"No Mathew, your wrong!" A female voice told him.

"ALI!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yep, and JJ isn't going home, I am! I volunteer for the Hurl of Shame!" Ali surprised everyone. "JJ, even if you cannot forgive me, I want you to know… I love you!" Ali barely got out, leaving JJ speechless. "Chris, hurl me!" Ali told Chris.

"Fine, whatever!" He replied.

AT THE HURL OF SHAME…

"Anything to say Ali?" Chris asked.

"No, fire away"

"Fine then!" Chris replied. "FOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!" He called as he flung Ali away.

"Were Now down to 11 competiters!" Chris began. "Who will I get to fling next? And how much fun will I have doing it? All these answers and more, next time, on TOTAL" The camera pans out to show the entire ruins.

"DRAMA!" The camera shows the ruins as a small speck in the distance.

"BC!" The camera fades to the credits as he finishes.

**I hoped you all liked that chapter! It was a bit unsuspenceful, but you know, still goo I hope! Well, remember to R&R, fav and follow! (SERIOUSLY) And I'll see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The BATTLE OF DEATH!

**For all you Ali fans, let me tell you, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SEASON! Ali will have a chance to redeem herself, so don't get yo panties in a knot! I actually have 4 more seasons planned after this one, so yeah… I have A LOT of ideas. This chapter will be more action packed, I promise! So without further ado, onto the tenth chapter!**

"Last time on Total Drama BC!" Chris began, initiating the clips from the previous episode. "The drama spiked higher then EVER, with JJ and Ali's recent break up! Everyone picked a side, either Team JJ, or Team Ali. Needless to say, a lot of people took team JJ. But even so, there were a few who used this opportunity to set the stage for eliminations! *cough cough* Mathew and Edith *cough cough* Edith was tricked into telling Ali about her alliance! Smooth moves Ali! And thanks to Dawns "Abilities" she was able to pick up on a dark storm ready to take the game by force! AKA Mathew and Edith again! In the challenge, we had our teams practice and perform for thousands of Total Drama Fans, and needless to say, they blew the fans away! JJ and his team did good, but Ali's sentimental heart touching song to JJ managed to win the crowed over big time!"

"In the end, JJ was voted off. But in an act of love and redemption, Ali took the Hurl for him, and saved JJ another round!" the final clip shows Ali being hurled off the show. "Will JJ be able to sort out his feelings and get his head back in the game? Will Mathew and Edith continue to hold all the cards? Answers to all this and more, on TOTAL" The camera goes outward to show all of the ruins.

"DRAMA!" The ruins becomes a tiny speck on the horizon.

"BC!" The screen fades out to the theme song.

**TITLE SEQUENCE PLAYS**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

**TITLE SEQUENCE OVER**

IN THE MCLAIN DUNGEON…

JJ is at the table looking at his food deep in thought.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Why… I don't understand! Me and Ali are through, so why would she sacrifice herself for me?! But Dawn's cryptic messages are referencing to "Two Great Darkness's in the game" but the only real villain left are… MY GOD! The exposure of Ali… The attempt to eliminate me! It all makes sense now! Mathew and Edith… *Slaps himself on the head* "Why didn't I notice sooner! Damn me!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Hey, JJ, sorry about trying to vote you off…" Garret said. "I was about to vote for Edith, but I slipped and knocked your idol in…" He trails off.

"Its fine… I'm still trying to figure something else out…" JJ informed Garret.

"Ali eliminated herself to protect you! I think she was trying to say sorry for what happened" Garret explained.

"But, I don't need her anymore! I can get along just fine!" JJ said defensively. "I don't need her.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "JJ is defiantly in denial. Helen Keller could see that JJ still has feelings for Ali, he's just too stubborn to admit it just now! Me and Dawn will get through to him eventually, but for now, Dawn says that JJ may be the key to our survival until the merge at least. He's an influential guy. Well, when he's not emotionally broken, so we have our work cut out for us until he's back to normal and you know, not moping"

Confessional over (Garret)

"I have to say Edith, last night was really convenient, besides the fact that JJ is defiantly voting against us…" Mathew trailed off. "Guess we'll need a bit more strategy to survive until the merge at least"

"You think?" Edith replied sarcastically. "With our luck, Ali's told everyone on her team about our alliance!" She complained. "What happened to us having total control over the game Princess?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That. NAME!" Mathew yelled at Edith.

"Sure, sure, whatever Eagle Scout Wannabe!" Edith insulted as she walked towards the prison mess hall, angering Mathew further.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Grrrrr, if she wasn't my only hope of staying in the game at the moment, I'd eliminate her in a heart beat! But as soon as the merge comes.. SNAP! *Takes a stick and snaps it* "Ow, splinter, darn-"

Confessional over (Mathew)

IN THE MCLAIN PALACE…

"Hey Connor, have you seen Ali anywhere?" Lauren asked the brit.

"No m'lady, why?" Connor asked politely.

"I haven't seen her since the concert, and I'm starting to get worried…" Lauren trailed off, recalling the events of the previous day. "She was eager to eliminate herself yesterday…"

"Now, now Lauren" Connor comforted his crush. "Ali is probably thinking some things over right now!" Connor reassured her.

"Hopefully…" Lauren barely whispered.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Connor suggested, taking her hand, causing Lauren to blush.

"S-sure!" Lauren flustered, her face red.

Confessional (Lauren/Connor)

Lauren: "You know, after I broke through that cold British exterior, I think I found a really sweet guy… Not that it matters Of course! Heheh, he's just ummmm, a good friend, that's all! I can't have any distractions! I'm here to win, not meet boys!"

SHIFT 

Connor: "I think I may be finally be getting through to Lauren!" *Pumps his fist in the air* "Yes, I can maybe ask the girl out! Sigghhhh, what a beauty she is…"

Confessional over (Lauren/Connor)

The two walked away from the living room, leaving only Maddi and Drew, who were discussing art.

"So yeah, I do enjoy more vivid and gruesome art a lot, you know that feeling?' Maddi asked with a sinister grin on her pale face.

"Yeah, that is cool sometimes" Drew agreed. "But a lot I do enjoy sketching random things, some are so random I don't know what they are!" Drew exclaimed.

"That's awesome Drew!" Maddi told the nerd, inches away from his face as the distance closed in, about to kiss when…

Maddi pulled away.

"Well, ummm, I gotta go umm do something? Yeah" Maddi flustered, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"What the… why?" Drew asked himself, a slightly depressed look on his face.

"Wow, tough break man" Brendan said as he walked in.

"WHOA!" Drew shouted, freaked out by the sudden interruption. "How long were you watching?!" He asked, his face red in embarrassment.

"Four minutes, 3 seconds and 13 milliseconds!" Another voice answered, popping out of his hiding spot to reveal it was Jaden. "Quite a fun four minutes, 3 seconds and 13 milliseconds if I do say so myself!" He jokes.

"Why were you guys spying on me?!" Drew asked annoyed by the lack of privacy.

"Hey, the better question is, what happened with Maddi?" Brendan asked. "You guys were about to kiss, then suddenly she gets up and runs away!"

"I honestly have no idea…" Drew answers.

"You just need some help with the ladies… WAAHH!" Jaden exclaims as he tries to lean against a wall that wasn't there, untimely falling down.

"You mean like your "Smooth" moves right there?" Drew asked sarcastically.

FLASH

Maddi is in her room, in a feetle position on her bed.

Confessional (Maddi)

Maddi: "Okay, here's why I ran away. I have had some slightly traumatizing memories from the last time I tried to date a guy… I guess I'm just scared. I know Drew's a sweet guy, but my first boyfriend also seemed sweet at first, so yeah, I'm just afraid of being hurt again…"

Confessional over (Maddi)

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! TODAY'S CHALLENGE WON'T HURT ITSELF YOU KNOW!" The intercom boomed. "GET TO THE SAND PITS PRONTO!"

FLASH

At the sand pits, the two teams are assembled in orderly fashion, with the Tiki's on the left, the Tribe on the right.

"Alright, since everyone's here, I'll explain the rules!" Chris started. "But first, I'd like to welcome Manitoba back!" Chris told everyone, causing JJ to faint.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "So, old girlfriend stealer is back huh? I swear if he makes one comment to me…"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Eh, where's Ali Chris, I wanna see my babe!" Manitoba asked quite loudly, glancing in JJ's direction.

"Right, yeah Ali took the Hurl of Shame for JJ last night!" Chris told everyone. "So team Tiki, your down a man!" Chris informed them.

"Wait, Ali sacrificed herself for JJ?!" Lauren exclaimed, extremely surprised by the news.

"Yep!" Chris told them. "So have fun!" He told Lauren.

"Don't worry Lauren" Connor told the skater girl.

"Thanks Connor, you a real sweetie!" Lauren told him with a hug added as well.

"Manitoba, if you would like to explain the back story behind today's challenge!" He cued the archeologist.

"Okay mates, back in the day waaaaaayyy back then, 'here were epic battles in 'hese sand pits, and when I say epic, I mean fightin' to the death mate!" Manitoba informed them. "Winnin' was an honna, and you all will be fightin' for that very honna today!" Manitoba announced.

"Wait, were fighting to the DEATH!" JJ explained. "That's slightly over the top! Even for Chris!" He complains.

"Keep you're panties on JJ, your not fighting to the death, regrettably." Chris informed him. "The lawyers wouldn't allow it! But you will be going against the other team in hand to hand one on one combat matches!" Chris announced. "The rules are simple, pin your opponent for three seconds, knock them unconscious, or get them out of the ring, you will get a point! First person to three points wins the match! Whichever team has the most points wins immunity and a stay at the McLain palace! Losers will be voting someone off tonight!" Chris informed the teams. "There will be five matches, and for winning the challenge yesterday, the Tikis will be allowed to double up the amount of contestants for one match only!" Chris finished. "Chef, if you will!"

Chef smiled deviously and spun two wheels, each with the members of one team on them. "The first match of 'he day issss…" Manitoba waited a second for the two wheels to slow down.

"Brendan and Garret!" Manitoba announced, causing the Screaming Tribe to groan and the Tiki's to cheer.

"Can we please have someone else fight Brendan?" Mathew complained to Chris.

"Nope, the choices are final!" Chris informed them.

"Damnit" Edith muttered.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Garret told his team before backing into the sand pit. "I wrestle in- WAAAHHHH!" Garret exclaimed as her tripped into the sand head first. "Why do I even bother?" He asks himself.

Confessional (Mathew/Brendan)

Mathew: "I have three words to describe this match: We. Are. Fucked."

SHIFT

Brendan: "Garret may be clutzy, but being a fencer has taught me to never give the enemy a chance, or else you're the one getting hit! I'm not going to make this easy!"

Confessional over (Mathew/Brendan)

Garret and Brendan are on opposite sides of the sand pit, glaring at each other in determination. "Alright people, are YOU READY!" Chris asked excitedly.

"Yeah Chris, lets do this!" Brendan informed the host.

"Can I please let some one else do this?" Garret asked pleadingly.

"GO!" Chris announces, blowing his fog horn loudly.

"And there off'!" Manitoba announces. "Brendan and Garret are tusslin' for control in this stand off, but it looks 'ike Brendan is doin' slightly betta!"

Garret goes low at Brendan's legs, sweeping him off his feet into the sand, but he rolls right away from Garret's tackle, leaving the clutz stuck in the sand.

"Ohhhh, that's gonna hurt!" Chris announced, cringing away from the blow.

"e'p 'e! e'p 'e!" Garret Cries before he pulls his head out of the sand, and enjoys a breath of fresh air.

"And it looks like Garret is still going strong! Too bad this fight is REALLY one sided!" Chris announced further.

"Gotcha!" Brendan exclaimed as he jumped at Garret, who jumped up and ground pounded Brendan, knocking the fencer out cold.

"I won… I WON!" Garret announced. "WOOOHOOOOO!" Garret called out, before slipping and falling in the sand again. "Owwie" he moaned.

FLASH

"Well thanks to Garret pulling his head out of his ass for once" Chris started as Brendan was carted away on a stretcher by the interns.

"Hey!" Garret complained.

"Hey, I only said the truth there, but you still won the match! The Tribe is up one to zero!" Chris announced.

"Nice job out there Garret!" JJ complimented his new ally. "Really surprised us with that move in the end!"

"Yeah, I've wrestled for a while now, and I know a few tricks!" The boy explained.

"Alright sucka's, prepare for the next match, heheheheh!" Chef laughed evilly, spinning the two wheels. "This match will be between…" Chef waited as the wheels slowed down to a stop. "Lauren and Dawn!"

"Oh no!" Dawn exclaimed. "I cannot fight!" she pleaded to Chris. "I will not fight my friend!" She decided, standing firm before Chef threw her in the ring. "Waaahhh!" The petite girl exclaimed as she fell into the ring.

"Alright peopl', prepare for this nex' match! It's Lauren versus Dawn, Fight mates!" Manitoba announced, causing the two girls to circle each other

"Sorry if I ummm, hurt you Dawn" Lauren apologized in advance, as she talked Dawn, who ran backwards in order to avoid getting tackled.

Right out of the arena.

"Wow, talk about a weak effort. Thanks to Dawn's cowardice, Lauren earns her team a point!" Chris announces, annoyed at the boring match.

Confessional (Edith/Dawn)

Edith: "WHAT THE HELL! Dawn couldn't even at least try?! You're allowed to lead them out of the ring idiot!"

SHIFT

Dawn: "I do not care how much my team despises my peaceful demeanor. I stand true to my pact to be a peaceful protector of mother earth. This perverse game can kiss my ass if it wants me to become evil like Chris!"

Confessional over (Edith/Dawn)

"Come on Dawn, can't you do anything right?!" Mathew lashed out at the moon child.

"Hey Mathew, why don't you lay off her and mind yourself for once?!" Garret retorted, defending Dawn. "Its not like you've helped the team much!"

"Oh you little shit…" Mathew started, rolling up his sleeves, preparing for an attack.

"Hey Mathew, you can get rid of your anger in a second, cause you up against Jaden!" Chris announced, revealing the wheels.

"Perfect" Mathew stated as he walked towards the sand with a sadistic look on his face.

"Alright Total Drama fans, as Mathew and Jaden go at it in this awesome fight! Now fight!" Chris exclaimed.

Confessional (Jaden)

Jaden: "Hey maybe I can get Mathew to go easy on me? I have preasus cargo in this head and I really wanna protect it!"

Confessional over (Jaden)

"Hey Mathew, I was wondering if you would possibly go easy on me?" Jaden offered. "I've got a brain that I don't want to lose due to a concussion…." Jaden rambles, as the two circle each other.

"Shut your mouth!" Mathew snaps, popping Jaden in the nose.

"And Mathew strik's first mat'!" Manitoba commentates. "This mayb' as one sided as a surfa' against a box jellyfish!"

"Shut" Mathew punches Jaden in the stomach. "The" He elbows him in the cheek. "FUCK UP!" He finishes, kicking Jaden in the kiwi's, causing him to clutch them and fall to the ground unconscious.

"And thanks to that excessive beating, Mathew knocks out Jaden!" Chris announces "Unfortunately, Jaden had yelled uncle after like one blow, so for excessive violence, Mathew gives up the point to Jaden!" Chris announces, causing the Tiki's to cheer once again.

"I think you may have been OVERLY VIOLANT!" Dawn yells at Mathew.

"Come on Chris!" Mathew complains. "I won, fair and square!"

"Yes, but I don't want the lawyers on my back all of tonight, so zip it!" Chris tells him.

Confessional (Mathew/Jaden)

Mathew: "He's way over reacting! I barely touched Jaden! Plus, anyone would have done the same if HE was ranting on around them!"

SHIFT

Jaden: *In a very dazed and beaten state* "Can someone phone parents my and tell the not to worry Santa?"

Confessional over (Mathew/Jaden)

"Alright, the next fight is between Edith and Drew!" Chris informs everyone.

"Hey, can I double up with Drew?" Maddi asked. "Edith is kinda scarin me"

"Sure, whatever" Chris shrugs. "Drew and Maddi vs Edith, FIGHT!" He announces.

"I'm a pro at beating nerds!" Edith informs them with a sadistic grin.

Confessional (Edith/Drew)

Edith: "Juvie really does wonders to a persons fighting ability after a few weeks. And I've been locked up for a few years!"

SHIFT

Drew: "I'm really glad that Maddi doubled up with me. I'm upset because Edith will end my life before I get a chance to thank her. But I actually may be able to win if I can use my anger…"

Confessional over (Edith/Drew)

"RAAAGHHHH!" Drew yelled as he rushed at Edith.

"And the litt'a shrimp tries to take on the gian', this is gonna be one sided folks!" Manitoba announces.

Edith just steps out of the way and sticks her arm out, causing Drew, who's going too fast to stop, to ram right into her arm, knocking him to the ground. "Oh come on, that was just too easy!" Edith bragged.

"YEAH EDITH, WOO!" Mathew cheered, causing his team to stare at him. "What, I can be a team player!" He defends himself.

"Oh no you didn't" Maddi snarled, rolling up her sleeve. "Get some!" The goth exclaims as she tries to avenge her team mates.

"That all you got?" Edith taunted as she dodged and blocked Maddi's blows with ease. Maddi just threw another fruitless punch that just made Edith grin. "Thought so" Edith concluded as she punched Maddi into the dirt.

"AND MADDI IS OUT!" Chris announced.

"Hey Edith!" Drew called behind Edith.

"Oh right, never knocked you out" Edith told Drew. "Well, lets just finish this shall we- OUFFF!"

Edith was knocked down into the sand by a headbutt by Drew. "And Drew makes a surprising comeback!" Chris commentates. "Can Edith still control the match though?"

"You asked for it nerdy!" Edith snarled before grabbing Drew's legs, but missed, falling back into the sands.

"Ha, nice miss girlie!" Drew taunted, before hurling himself onto Edith.

"ONE, TWO, AND…." Chris waited to call it. "THREE! PIN, AND DREW WINS IT FOR THE TOWERING TIKIS! AGAIN!" He then turns to the losing team. "Tribe, I'll be seeing you at yet ANOTHER elimination ceremony, PRONTO!"

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY..

"Tonight only four of you will be safe" Chris started. "Who ever receives an Idol will stay, but the one without one shall leave, and never return, EVER!" Chris explains. "The following are safe!"

"Dawn"

"Garret"

"And Edith"

"The votes tonight were unanimous, and the person going home issssss….."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"JJ" Chris informed them. "You have lost. The votes were unanimous! Get ready to fly!"

AT THE HURL OF SHAME…

"JJ, any last words?" Chris asked.

"YEAH! I didn't vote for myself, how was it unanimous?!" JJ asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Chris said before flinging JJ.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: *Shows Mathew switching the votes for all JJ* "Sorry boy, but you just are too strong, heheheh!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Well, 6 down 10 to go! Who will fly next? And what torture will befall them? Fin out next time, ON TOTAL DRAMA BC!" Chris concluded.

**Remember to review, fav and follow, as well as vote on my poll guys! Well, see yas later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Treasure of the McLain Ruins

**Sorry for the wait guys! High School Honors classes really do take a lot out of you… But yeah! I've got time to kill after two tests, and I need to get all this imagination out! So were at episode 11… were nearing the half way mark! Remember to check out my other story's if you enjoy this one!**

** Also, there is still time to enter an entry for the "Samopher One-Shot Contest". Here are the rules: just write a cute or romantic Samopher fanfic and publish it by the end of the month, PM me when its up, and I'll judge them! I'll judge on the feels I get from that story, the quality of the writing, and how well the character's are portrayed!**

**Restrictions: No M rated content. And only one story per person!**

**And here is your motivation for this!**

**1st place: Shout in all my fanfics until 2/1/15, as well as in every new chapter of "Second Twin Second Chance"! And you get to help create the co-host for the third season of Total Drama My Way: World Tour. **

**2nd place: Shout outs in every fanfic of mine until 1/1/15, as well as in every new chapter of "Second Twin Second Chance"!**

**3rd place: Shout outs in "Second Twin Second Chance" in every new chapter!**

**Ok everyone, I hope this inspires you to get writing these new fanfictions about our favorite Pakiteiw island crack pairing!**

**Also, I have a large issue to address, and I have been seeing it on all the Fansites. ALL STARS DID NOT SUCK! I will admit, it did crap itself at a certain point, but you all forget the beginning was really good! **

**The season went downhill once Courtney did a bi-polar change in her personality, going from her TDI personality and sweet on Scott and friends with Gwen and Zoey, to her TDA self, which made no real sense, suddenly being much more hostile to Scott and going against Gwen. In episode 8, she was still sweet. In episode 9, still sweet to an extent. Episode 10 and 11 she went into TDA state! But the majority was quite good!**

**Also, Mal WAS a good antagonist. You all love Scarlett right? Well, they are both the same person at heart, with Scarlett and Mal both willing to kill for the million! Mal only caused a few eliminations cause he only had 6 episodes to do so, and most of those episodes he couldn't have because they were either instant elimination OR the immunity winner chose the elimination, OR elimination by injury! Mal was willing to KILL to win the million, making him far more ruthless then Alejandro, Heather, or Scott! Unlike any of them, he didn't ever need immunity! Even Alejandro needed immunity to stay in the game. **

** Finally, Mike. I will admit, the ending was a bitch slap to the face. But ten bucks says the writers had an epic battle planned out, but they were forced to scrap it due to the producers wanting it to be "appropriate for kids". Also, it is a cartoon. They could not have gone into Mike's past because MPD does occur after physical or mental abuse as a very young child. If Mike had kept his personalities, and the ending had been an epic battle between Mike and Mal, you all would have loved it! You only crap about the season because you hated the ending! While Mike could have been handled better, he is a good character! And until we knew it was going to be a Mal vs. Zoey finale, we were ALL waiting for the next episode! **

** Ok, now that that's out of my system, the story can begin.**

"Last time on Total Drama!" Chris began the introduction. "We had our eleven remaining contestants battled it out in a series of death matches, where our contestants proved they would do ANYTHING to win a million big ones! Mathew and Edith were in jeopardy of being voted off, and threw everything they had into the challenge. Garret unveiled some cool wrestling techniques, and Edith got her ass handed to her by a scrawny nerd, otherwise known as Drew! Drew and Maddi almost kissed, but some unknown event is scaring her out of a relationship! Thanks to Dawn's refusal to fight, the Screaming Tribe was forced to vote a member off!" Chris then took a quick brake to breath.

"Yea' mate, tha' team is a few kukuberries short!" Manitoba commented.

"Uh, yeah what you said, I guess?" Chris agreed, not knowing t all what his co-host just said. "Mathew played dirty, and I mean REAL dirty. This went beyond Mark's actions last season! Mathew managed to switch the votes to save his own but, which caused JJ to be eliminated!" Chris explained, featuring the clip of JJ being hurled. "Honestly, I would care, but the network just paid gave JJ some cash to shut him up! But know were down to only 10 victims of my insane torture! Who will fly high? And who will sink low? We'll know after the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet, tonight, on TOTAL"

The screen jerked out so the entire ruins could be seen. "DRAMA!"

The camera panned out even further so the ruins were a speck in the distance. "BC!" Chris exclaimed as the camera faded out.

**TITLE SEQUENCE PLAYS**

** Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!**

Michael and Jaden are swimming away from a herd of alligators

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Dawn sees them and calms the alligators down and sends them to attack Mark and Bella

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Mark and Bella swim away, and then Monaco takes off the alligator head, and laughs in a crazy manner

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Brendan and Connor are fencing on a bridge, when Connor accidently knocks Maddi off the bridge

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Maddi is saved by two arrows shooting her shirt to the wall, and then Mathew and Edith hug each other before backing away awkwardly.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Manitoba smirks at Ali, causing her to blush, and JJ glares at Manitoba from behind Ali

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Garret is swinging on a vine and then crashes into the wall

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

Lauren pulls of some awesome moves while going through the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Drew draws a very strange and elaborate in the main chamber of the temple

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Suddenly the symbol gives off a very bright light, suprising Drew and devouring the screen with light

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Connor and Lauren are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes before being surprised by Monaco

**TITLE SEQUENCE OVER**

IN THE MCLEAN DUNGEON…

Mathew sat at the mess table with his feet up on it, while he leaned back and whittled a stick.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Ok, I must admit, maybe I was a bit too serious at the elimination last night, switching the votes and all, but come on! One million bucks is way too much to lose! With that type of money…"

Confessional over (Mathew)

Garret got up after he ate, promptly falling out of it. "YEOUCH!" Garret cried as he held his back in pain. "Why me?" He muttered as he started walking. "I know you pulled something last night Mathew!" He stated coldly before walking into the door. "Oh COME ON!"

Confessional (Garret/Edith)

Garret: *Holding an icepack up to his head* "Ok, maybe I'm a bit outclassed against Mathew and Edith in terms of physical ability. With JJ gone, the only option for my survival is for me to keep winning! There is no way me or Dawn could beat Mathew, who's been training in scouts his entire life, or Edith, who probably go 9 rounds with Chuck Norris without breaking a sweat!"

SHIFT

Edith: "I'll admit, people knowing about me and Mathew's little alliance does screw my plans over a little, ok a lot, but I can still turn this around! Just gotta pull a tough juvie act and anyone will cower into being my slave! And they say crime doesn't pay! Shows what they know"

Confessional over (Garret/Edith)

In the courtyard…

Maddi is walking around the lush garden, breathing in the fresh air the other team was deprived of.

"Hey Maddi"

"WHOA, DON"T HUR-" The goth cried out in fright.

"Yikes Maddi, didn't mean to spook you!" Drew apologized, stepping back.

"Its fine, I just hate being surprised when I'm thinking" Maddi forgave him. "I ummm, I gotta go" Maddi told him nervously, looking at the exit impatiently before walking away quickly, leaving Drew to sigh sadly.

Confessional over (Drew/Maddi/Brendan)

Drew: "Ah man, this sucks! A few days ago me and Maddi were about to kiss, and now she's avoiding me! She said before that she's single, so I know for a fact she isn't dating. Maybe its me…"

SHIFT

Maddi: "I really hate hurting Drew like this! I mean, I like him, but my past has really made me afraid of dating! Sure, Drew's a nice guy, but *sighs* he was as well…"

SHIFT

Brendan: "It really sucks that this is happening to Drew. Know what, I'm going to play cupid between those two like an MLG pro! Let the love commence!"

Confessional over (Drew/Maddi/Brendan)

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, REPORT TO THE TEMPLE, PRONTO!" Chris boomed yet again through the loud speaker. "ITSSSSS CHALLENGE TIME!"

AT THE TEMPLE…

"Alright people, your gonna want to look alive for this one, because today, you'll be finally entering this baby!" Chris told them, gesturing to the temple. "Todays challenge will be simple, get into the temple, get a treasure, get out of the temple!" Chris explained. "Its easy as pie, besides the deadly traps!" The host commented as the tv next to Chris turned on to reveal lava pits, pit traps, and spike pits. Yeah, just about every pit besides an armpit.

"All these traps are based on rea'istic traps fro' anci'nt 'imes, 'ore er less!" Manitoba informed them.

"Yep, and we ran out of interns testing them!" Chris exclaimed before chuckling sadistically. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, this is just gumdrops and ice cream!" Maddi commented, causing Lauren to chuckle.

"Yes, it is, because the team that wins todays challenge is not only safe from elimination, but gets enough gundrops and ice cream to last the rest of the season!" Chris announces, causing Maddi to slap herself in frustration.

Confessional (Maddi)

Maddi: "First rule of Chris; "piss every contestant off" He fulfills that one flawlessly!"

Confessional over (Maddi)

"Your challenge begins…. NOW" Chris exclaims as he blows his foghorn.

"Alright team, lets win this!" Brendan cheers before falling back to Drew. "Hey man, you look down. What's wrong?" The youtuber asked. 

Drew sighed before opening up. "Maddi's been really… distant lately. I probably creaped her out with my nerdiness!" Drew critized himself harshly.

"Hey Drew, why don't I talk to Maddi for you, maybe I can figure out what's wrong" Brendan suggested, causing Drew to look up.

"Really, you'd do that?" The nerd asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Brendan told him. "What's going on between you can't be worse then Destiny's storyline!" Brendan joked, causing Drew to smile full heartedly.

"Wow Brendan, thanks!" Drew exclaimed before Brendan ran ahead of the group.

Confessional (Brendan)

Brendan: "Well, part one of matchmaker beta seems to have gone along without one glitch! I've already proven I can patch things better then Gearbox! (**A/N Gearbox is a video game company that cannot patch their games for THEIR LIFE! The Borderlands series still has glitches that destroy the game!) **Heh, I love making fun of Gearbox's horrible abilities to patch their games!

Confessional over (Brendan)

"What the hell is this?" Lauren asked curiously, as the Towering Tiki's arrived at their first obstacle. The wall had a bunch of pieces with elaborate designs on it, but each piece didn't match up. In the right corner though, there was no piece at all.

"Oh, I got it!" Jaden exclaimed as he walked to the puzzle. "Its one of those puzzles where you move the pieces around to make a design! I do these all the time!" Jaden rambles. "I actually completed my first one when I was-"

"Shut up and do the puzzle!" Lauren commanded sternly.

"M'dear, I believe you were a bit harsh there, don't you think?" Connor asked Lauren politely, standing up for his friend. "He is a valuable team member after all!"

"I guess your right…" Lauren agreed. "Sorry about you know, yelling at you Jaden!"

Confessional (Lauren/ Connor)

Lauren: "Jesus, Connor's making me all proper and less sarcastic and fun! Why do I have to lov- I mean, why do I spend time with him? Just a slip of the tongue there! Heheh…

SHIFT

Connor: "I may be able to finally make a proper girl to date! Just a few more changes, and maybe she'll be acceptable!"

Confessional (Lauren/Connor)

The Screaming Tribe are in the other passage, dealing with an identical version of the puzzle their opponents were dealing with. "Damn, would have been nice if we had some more brains on this team!" Garret complained as he took a break from the puzzle, glaring at Mathew and Edith. "JJ would have had this done already!"

"Yeah, yeah, your pissed, we get it, but I've got a better idea" Edith informed them.

"What would that be Edith?" Dawn questioned the villain.

"Geez, stop acting like I'm satan for once!" Edith complained, as she walked up to the puzzle and punched it, causing all the pieces to fall. "Now, lets put them together!" Edith commanded, getting to work.

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: "When life gives you lemons, you take the lemons, and you squeeze them in life's eyes! When Chris give you an annoying challenging puzzle, you take the puzzle, you find an easy way out, and tell Chris to eat it. That is what I am doing!"

Confessional over (Edith)

"Nice job Edith!" Mathew genially complemented the Juvenile, causing Edith to blush slightly and lose focus. "Wow" Mathew stated dryly. Talk about a narcissist!" He exclaimed, revealing that the puzzle was just Chris's face. "Dawn, Edith, help me put this baby back into place! Garret, stand far away and don't break anything!"

"Already on it!" Garret told the scout, tying himself to the wall.

FLASH

"Wow, talk about hideous!" Lauren insulted the completed puzzle as they finished it. "Lets get out of here!" She demanded, as the door opened, running into the next room promptly. "Of course!" Lauren complained, as Jaden walked in.

"Hey Lauren, how bout you take this one?" The chatterbox suggested nervously. "I'd rather my brain stayed intact" Jaden went on, before the camera revealed an alligator.

"Challenge 2: wrestle and alligator" Maddi read off the wall. "Thanks Chris!" She complained sarcastically.

"I'll do it guys!" Brendan chimed in, taking his hoodie off to reveal slightly muscly arms. "Holding a fencing Sabre for all these years made me a bit stronger!"

Confessional (Brendan)

Brendan: "Was I afraid that the alligator was going to tear me limb for limb? Absolutely. Do I want to be voted off though? Hell no! I'm here till the end"

Confessional over (Brendan)

The Tribe has just gotten to the second challenge while Garret is still struggling to get the ropes around his hands untied. "Hey guys, can you lend me a hand?" He asked nervously.

"Here Garret!" Dawn piped up, untieing the ropes.

"Thanks!" The clutz exclaimed with gratitude. "I hate when I'm constricted! It feels really claustrophobic if I can't move my arms!"

"It was my pleasure!" Dawn replied happily.

"Hey Edith, looks like we've found you another challenge!" Mathew called out from the chamber ahead of them.

"Challenge 2: wrestle and alligator" Edith read off the wall. "You know, I would take this one happily… But I enjoy my limbs!" Edith informed everyone. "Sorry Mathew!" Edith apologized without a hint of remorse as she pushed Mathew into the swampy pit. "Well, not really, but good luck!" The delinquent called out.

Confessional (Edith/Mathew)

Edith: "That little trick there works out two ways. Mathew both wins and allows us to win this challenge, or he dies trying and I no longer have to deal with that hot thorn in my side! It's a win-win, for me at least! Wait, did I just call Mathew hot again? God Damn, I've gotta stop doing that!"

SHIFT

Mathew: "While I need an ally to stay in the game much longer, I am beginning to lose my patience with that delinquent! Plus that body is really distracting me… In a disgusting way! I do not have a crush on that disgusting jail bird!"

Confessional over (Edith/Mathew)

"Mathew, please don't hurt the poor creature!" Dawn pleaded from the top of the pit.

"Well, this "poor creature" is looking at me like I'm its next meal! If I'm going to be nice, why don't I pour barbeque sauce all over myself?!" Mathew yelled back, before springing at the scaly green reptile, riding it like a horse.

"Yeah! Go Mathew!" Edith cheered, causing the others to look at Mathew funny. "What, just cause I went to juvie doesn't mean I can be a good team member?" She asked.

"Oh this is worse then that class trip to the chicken nugget factory!" Dawn complained, upset at the pain Mathew was inflicting.

WITH THE TIKI'S…

Brendan and the alligator are circling eachother patiently, Brendan holding his fencing Sabre in a defensive position. "Come on at me bro, or am I just 2 cool 4 u?" He taunted with a smirk, causing the alligator to leap at him, before Brendan sidestepped out of the way and the gamer tackled the beast, pinning it while it was dazed by the impact of the wall.

"Yes my friend! You have victory within your grasp!" Connor cheered. "You have this!"

"Yeah-eah-eah Brendan!" Jaden cheered his friend on. "Give 'im the old, one two!"

"Annnnnnd pinned!" Brendan announced. "I guess I am just 2 cool 4 u!"

"Come on guys, let's move it!" Lauren demanded. "We've got to win this one!"

"She's right!" Drew agreed. "Brendan, get your sweatshirt and meet us at the next obstacle!"

WITH THE TRIBE…

"C'mon Mathew, this is starting to get tedious!" Edith complained, no longer cheering her team mate on as the match was drawing out time. "I guess your not as big and strong as I thought!" She mocked, which to that Mathew gained a new wave of determination, smashing the alligator silly in a few seconds.

"Told you I could do it!" Mathew bragged, before Edith just smirked.

"Yeah, but that proves you like me!" Edith teased harshly, walking to the next area without Mathew.

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: Honestly, I just took a wild guess at that one. Since it worked, Mathew's the one that looks like a fool. Honestly, screwing with his emotions is kinda fun and thrilling!"

Confessional over (Edith)

At the third hurdle, the Screaming Tribe was assembled, and ready for action. "Alright, what does this one say…" Mathew pondered as he walked up to the wall. "One male member and one female member must complete a dance perfectly to get to the other side to shut down the traps and open the doors. The steps of the dance will allow you to hit the safe tiles if done correctly. One wrong step and it could be fatal. Good Luck!" Mathew read. "Of course. I guess I'll dance cause if Garret does it, this temple will come falling down!"

"Hey!" Garret complained.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "Mathews reasoning is not based off of any good proof! Well, maybe a little of it, possibly a lot… but I don't screw up everything I do, just a good portion of it!"

Confessional over (Garret)

"I'll dance!" Dawn volunteered. "After all, Idon't want the entire viewing world to know about Edith's interest in balle…"Dawn explains, realizing what she just did. "That ruins her bad girl image" She finished nervously.

"How do you know that?!" Edith demanded angrily. "Have you been spying on me?!" She yells, before realizing what she just admitted to. "God damn it…"

Confessional (Edith/Chris/Garret)

Edith: "Alright, I like balle OK! I'm allowed to have interests besides breaking and burning things!"

SHIFT

Chris: "Wow, not even I knew that! That is just hilarious! AHAHAHAAAAAAaaaaaa…."

SHIFT

Garret: "Ahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… That is just too good!"

Confessional over (Edith/Chris/Garret)

With the Tiki's…

Connor and Lauren have already begun the dance, moving slowly so they wouldn't become teen-kabobs.

"Hey, Maddi" Brendan whispered, gesturing for her to come over to him.

"What do you want Brendan?" The goth asks dryly. "If you want advice on what girls like, you'll want anyone but me" she informed Brendan. "If you need help finding a good horror movie though, I'm your girl!" She told him with an evil grin.

"I'll keep that in mind" Brendan told her nervously. "What I really want is to know why you avoid Drew now all of the sudden" Brendan told her. "You two were really cute together, and suddenly your acting like he's a stranger!"

Maddi sighed and decided. "I'll tell you why I'm avoiding Drew AFTER the challenge, and you better not tell anyone what I tell you okay?" Maddi bargained.

"Fine then, deal!" Brendan agreed shaking Maddi's hand.

Confessional (Brendan/Maddi)

Brendan: "This is going perfectly according to plan! Just two more steps and those two will be building their nest together!"

SHIFT

Maddi: *Sighs sadly before speaking* "I guess you'll all learn the truth behind my goth origins… I actually used to be a popular girl until… him. It all changed then"

Confessional over (Brendan/Maddi)

"Yes!" Mathew cheered as him and Dawn finished the dance avoiding the traps. "Here's the treasure!" Mathew called as he pulled the lever, not only turning off the traps but raising a stone encasing revealing a golden Chris head. "And of course it's Chris's face carved into gold!"

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Narcissistic much?"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Wooowwww, a golden Chris idol, how did I not see that coming?" Maddi asked as the group finished the final trial. After Connor picked it, a rumbling could be heard.

"Oh yeah" Chris started to speak through the loudspeaker. "After you grab your idols, you might wanna run cause the first scene from the Temple of Doom movie may be reenacted, with a but of gore if you don't get out! McLain OUT!" Chris informed them.

"Lets get out of here!" Drew cried, sprinting away from the chamber.

"I'm with you there Drew!" Brendan agreed, sprinting towards the exit followed by the rest of the team.

The Screaming Tribe were doing the same, Edith carrying the idol while leading the pack. "Hurry it up wimps!" She called back as Dawn and Garret feel behind.

"I'll help them! You finish this!" Mathew yelled at her as he slowed down and picked Dawn up, who had just tripped. "C'mon pixie girl, lets finish this!" He told her.

WITH THE TIKI'S

"WAAAAHHHH!" Lauren cried as she fell down. "HELP!" She cried out, causing Connor stop and turn.

"Lauren, I'll save you!" He yelled back. He threw the gold statuette at a certain angle that stopped the boulder temporally, as Connor picked Lauren up and carried her out of the temple as the boulder rolled towards them again.

"Yes, we won guys!" Maddi cheered.

"Actually no" Chris informed the team. "Connor got rid of your reward to save Lauren!" He explained, causing everyone to glare at Connor.

"I did what I felt was necessary!" Connor defended.

"AND THE SCREAMING TRIBE WINS!" The host announces as the other team came out with their idols. "Tribe, you all will get to stay at the luxurious McLain Palace until the next challenge!" He told the team which caused them to cheer. "Tiki's, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight!" He finished which was followed with a chorus of groans.

IN THE DUNGEON…

"Maddi, can you please tell me what you promised?" Brendan asked.

"Alright, I used to be like Ali, a nice pretty girl who was always optimistic, then I started dating Jake" Maddi started. "It started out nice, we were great together, but then he started to get abusive…" Maddi started tearing up. "He hit me if I disobeyed and he beat me over and over. After that I became goth, because I see darkness in the world. It's also the reason I'm afraid to get intimate anymore…" Maddi barely managed to get out, fighting tears. "I know Drew is nice, but I can't bring myself to get over my past… You probably think I sound like a whiny brat don't you?"

"Not at all Maddi." Brendan responded. "Honestly, I see you as a cool person for sharing that with me!"

Maddi's frown then turned into a small smile. "Thanks Brendan, but, please, don't tell Drew" She requested.

"No problem!" Brendan agreed.

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY…

Chris held the back with the head idols on front of the Towering Tiki's. "Long time since you all saw this place huh?" Chris joked. "When I call your name, add your head to the pyramid!"

…

…

…

"Drew"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Brendan"

…

…

…

…

….

…

..

…

..

…

…

…

…

"Jaden"

…

,…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

..

…

"And Maddi" Chris announced. "Connor, you threw the challenge to save Lauren, and Lauren, you are the one that caused Connor to throw the challenge!" Chris explained. "And the final idol goes to…."

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

Lauren is shaking nervously

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Connor is biting his nails in anticipation.

Confessional (Brendan/Maddi/Drew)

Brendan: "Sorry, but I've gotta vote off someone"

SHIFT

Maddi: "You may have done the right thing… but sometimes that some with a punishment"

SHIFT

Drew: "Sorry about this. I have no other choice"

Confessional over (Brendan/Maddi/Drew)

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lauren" Chris announced. "Connor, your time is up!" Chris announced.

"I under-"

"If this was an actual elimination ceremony!" Chris announced as the interns began collecting the heads off of the row. "Yep, the Screaming Tribe are enjoying their reward as we speak!" Chris informed them. "You may all head to the dungeon until the next challenge!"

Confessional (Connor/Lauren)

Connor: "Whew, that was a close one! I must be more careful to how I play the game for now, but first, I must begin making Lauren into a proper lady. As much as I like her, she will not do in front of my family!"

SHIFT

Lauren: "I feel kinda bad about voting for Connor, but what's done is done! Besides, I feel like he is trying to change me a bit…"

Confessional over (Connor/Lauren)

"Oh ho hoooooo!" Chris exclaimed at the docks. "The drama is really starting to peak her, and I love it! Will Maddi ever hook up with Drew? And how will Connor's attempt to change Lauren turn out? All this and more when we return next time, on Total!"

"Drama!" The screen panned out to show the entire ruins.

"BC!" The screen showed the ruins in the distance before fading out.

**That, took, FOREVER! That was easily one of the longest chapters I've ever written! It easily takes the cake! Well, R&R, fav and follow! And I'll see you when I've finished the next chapter! Remember to vote for who you want to win and remember to enter your Samopher one-shot before October 31****st**** for a chance to win shout outs and a chance to create the Co-host for season 3! See ya all later!**


End file.
